


Ishtar gate-x: Wrong roads (Memo)

by daejaeshechka



Series: Ishtar gate [6]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Before, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-15 04:59:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16926957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daejaeshechka/pseuds/daejaeshechka
Summary: Out of all the roads I've always took the one down. The wrong road. The most hard one to follow.





	1. Chapter 1

This is a playlist  


 

я не знаю, как его есть - да найдутся ли едоки.  
мне все равно.  
это не подарок - я никогда их не делал.  
Я никогда не буду.  
это попытка спать.  
near 18 th. who is to?

 

\- Джебом просто бизнесмен…  
Ёнчжэ заржал.  
До запрокинутой головы.  
\- А второй – да, - хотел процитировать слово в слово, но забыл. Вот унылую, разочарованную интонацию помнил, и она все еще смешила:- а второй – да-а-а...  
Сидевший на его койке в крутой позе локтями в коленки Дэхён поднял голову, удивился:  
\- Ты чё? - когда Ёнчжэ перебросил свои ноги из-за его спины на пол и встал. С катетером в вене встал. Нашарил под кроватью тапки, чтобы не шоркаться по больничному полу в уже несвежих белых носочках. Но Дэ если начал кого-то “обрабатывать”, то не мог остановиться (хотя большие глаза распахнулись от удивления совсем широко): - Да Хим и не уголовник даже. Это просто смешно, за что он сидел… Он бы кобенился поменьше, ему бы столько не выписали. Да и не будешь же ты с ним весь день проводить.  
Ёнчжэ было неинтересно про уголовника. Дэ заткнулся, когда он закинул на голову наушники (старался не шевелить рукой, в которой игла, поэтому двигался в стиле дельфина, ловящего брошенный мяч), потому что этот визгливый рэпчик перебивал любые слова начисто.  
Ёнчжэ решил поигнорить его пять минут и двадцать три секунды. Ёнчжэ нетрепеж захотелось Эминема. Ёнчжэ надо было потанцевать (с иголкой, он же устал лежать под капельницей), немедленно, срочно, сейчас же. Ёнчжэ… Дэхён без понятия, что в его голове.  
Он просто разозлился и встал.  
Хотел уйти (что он в самом деле уговаривает тут этого придурка?), но не смог сдержаться и засмеялся. Только левая рука со шнурком, ведущим к пакету с раствором в подставке капельницы, подмачивала образ заебище рэпера – характерную жестикуляцию Эма во время читки Ёнчжэ воспроизводил с забавной экспрессией.  
А Ёнчжэ было пофигу. Он слышал прекрасный, душеспасительно-грязный бит – и оттягивался под него. Всем телом. Оно, может, хилое, но mental power соразмеримый с Эминемом, усилиенный им же, удесятеренный – как будто мир на его ладони, побелевшей от внутривенных вливаний.  
Дэхён покосился на вторую койку – соседа Ёнчжэ не было – и хлопнул в ладоши. Бит он слышал прекрасно: наушники Джэ были большими, но прилегали неплотно. Да и Ёнчжэ не Ёнчжэ, если волюм у него не выкручен до оглохнуть.  
Дэхёну двадцать пять, и он дурачится с Джэ, смешно подкидывая коленки. Оба качают головами под бит (головы вот-вот оторвутся). В отражении окна, за которым уже темно, синхронные па: Дэ боксирует налево, Ёнчжэ крабиком направо, в сторону своего торшера капельницы и кровати. Потом наоборот.  
Шнур катетера натягивается странно, опасно – Дэ уже лужу напрудил бы на месте этого придурка. Он никогда не встал бы с катетером в себе, не то что оттанцовавать как больной под Восьмую Милю. Дэхён прекращает безобразие, ловя Джэ за руку.  
Тот разочарованно говорит:  
\- Ну вот, сам виноват.. Я почти решил, что тебе ответить.  
Это значит, что Дэ танцует следующий трек первого белого рэпера.  
Люди правда так размышляют над важными решениями? Единственно, что Дэхёну кажется логичным – Эминем.  
Success is my only motherfucking option. Failure is not.  
Раз уж заставили, Дэ приподнимает одно ухо наушников, мол, давай, делись звуком. Ёнчжэ зачем-то переключает трек, и заглядывающему из-за его плеча в экран его телефона Дэхёну понятно, что у него там спешол селекшон эминемовских треков (как у человека, который не особо по рэпу, но чтобы эти композиции не любить надо быть безухим и бездушным).  
Он думает так, потом вспоминает, что ему однажды сказали то же самое по поводу Линкин Парк – мол, неважно, каких вкусов ты придерживаешься. Надо быть безухим, чтобы не услышать их.  
Дэхён ловит себя на том, что пялится на позвоночек на шее Ёнчжэ.  
Зачем он его вообще уговаривать пришел – ему кажется странным, если Джэ перестанет показываться в его жизни хотя бы случайнми эпизодами.  
Ему вообще не хочется позволять Ёнчжэ становится случайным. Когда расхаживает с иголкой в вене, этот товарищ пугает трусливого Дэ до блевоты (когда Дэ думает, что будет, если игла разорвет вену). Его привычки выкуривать по пачке в час и пить до белочки, бухать сутками, до обнуления сознания – таким бесстрашием могут похвастаться самоубийцы.  
В Ёнчжэ есть этот душок. Он как из комикса вылез – антихиро, на которого Дэ мечтал походить в детстве, но, благодаря матери, вырос хорошим, послушным мальчиком.  
Позвоночек зовет. Дэ обнимает Ёнчжэ со спины и прижимается к косточке носом – он никогда не поцелует Джэ, если тот не спит. Пусть… Ёнчжэ можно нюхать – он приятно пахнет… колбасой.  
Обнятый Ёнчжэ невозмутимо жучит бутер, который вытащил из тумбочки. У него там запасы человека, получающего гормональную терапию. Ёнчжэ может сожрать человека.  
\- Дай, - из-за спины просит Дэ.  
Получает тыкающийся в губы бутер – там листочек салата и помидорка. Помидорка не кусается, ему приходится забрать кусок хлеба своими руками. Потом кормить Джэ, который посчитал, что так даже лучше: он будет быстро скипать по эминемовским трекам, разыскивая тот самый, и открывать рот, как птичка. А Дэ его кормит колбасой.  
Сам откусывает, когда успевает.  
Бутеры у Джэ пиздец толстые, и булка огромная, и колбаса толщиной в два пальца.  
\- Теве вообве ковбаву мовна? - с полным ртом уточняет Дэхён.  
Оба присели на кровать, Ёнчжэ стащил наушники на шею – слышно должно быть даже в коридоре – он искал громкого Берсерка с залипательным хуком: we gonna rock this house untill we knock it down.  
\- Ты вувак? - спрашивает Ёнчжэ в ответ. Прожевывает, некрасиво вытирает жирные губы тыльной стороной ладони (он любит нарочно отвратительно себя вести): - Спроси еще, можно ли мне трахаться?  
Чего он действительно не любит: ни когда Дэ недооценивает его болезнь, ни когда преувеличивает ее. Тонкая грань, по которой Дэхён может ходить безболезненно для обоих.  
Тем самым треком оказалась Beautiful, Ёнчжэ шевелит губами, прекрасно успевая на припев и даже за Эминемом, который читает здесь медленно и четко.  
Наверно, он доебался с музыкой, которую слышно в коридоре: медсестричка открывает дверь в палату. Может, нет: она смотрит на пакет с раствором, в котором осталась треть – проверить пришла, хотя Джэ и без ассиста иголки из себя извлекает, одержимо радостно.  
Тем не менее следующим, кто привлекает ее внимание, становится Дэхён:  
\- Часы посещения, - выразительно говорит она.  
Ага. Десятый.  
Дэхён опускает голову, мол, понял с первого раза. В его руке надкусанная колбаса. Он ржет под нос, когда медсестричка отчитывает Ёнчжэ:  
\- Ты должен лежать… Лежать лежа… Ёнчжэ, на кровать, - только раза с третьего Джэ соблаговоляет вернуть все как было до танцулек – вытянув ноги на койке за спиной сидящего на ней же Дэхёна.  
Он шевелит носками с не совсем белыми ступнями:  
\- Так ноги мерзнут, - наверно, это правда.  
Медсестричка так и не ушла, держит дверь приоткрытой.  
\- Тебе не стыдно? Почему ты капаешься в девять вечера, ты помнишь?  
\- Потому что я прятался от вас в ванной в обед, - покорно признает Ёнчжэ.  
Ну не готов он был. Не хотелось – из мужского туалета вытаскивать его персонала подходящего пола не нашлось.  
Дэ ржет. Ему явно надо уходить, и он кладет обкусанный бутер на тумбочку, наклоняясь к Ёнчжэ.  
Тот зачем-то тянется сам, обнимая его руками за шею. В больнице по ночам тоскливо, а его соседа даже нет.  
\- Я согласен, - говорит Ёнчжэ тихо. И на глазах медсестры совсем шепотом в ухо: - Принеси мне сигареты.  
Что до Дэхёна, то он не думал, что уговорить Джэ будет так легко. Он рад. Он улыбается:  
\- Принесу… ха-ха…  
Принесет: обрезанную ножницами наполовину сигарету. В следующий раз.  
Но Ёнчжэ-то думает, что целую пачку принесет, и тоже улыбается.  
Дэхён смотрит на его светящееся лицо сколько-то, потом чмокает в щечку.  
Оба с медсестрой они уходят.  
Ёнчжэ закрывает глаза, но чувствует веками свет из-под потолка. Яркий. Закрывается от него еще и кистью. На голой больничной стене от его локтя тень, и даже она кажется раздражающей и лишней на однотонном голом голубом.  
Ёнчжэ трудно сглатывает, не убирая руку со лба.  
Из брошенных наушников так и играет: I’m just so fucking depressed…  
Ну здравствуй, мифический уголовник Ким Химчан. 

 

\- Где он? - Бэм смотрел на фото.  
Держал его перед собой на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Приближал к глазам и отводил снова.  
Он очень разросся в последнее время, из мальчика-цветочка – в ширину груди, к которой женщинам особенно нравится прижиматься.  
Особенно когда он в длинном пальто и черной водолазке, ширина и мышцы напрашиваются на внимание. С его ростом. С его плечами. Белая атласная лента, приколотая на левую сторону груди, все обнуляет и ставит с ног на голову.  
\- В Китае, конечно, - сложив руки замочком, вздыхает Мёнбель. - Где еще ему быть.  
Он глубоко думает.  
Начальник охраны должен действовать в интересах Джебома.  
Как действовать в интересах мертвого – спросите… спросите что полегче?  
Ясно и предельно точно Джебом определил наследника своего бизнеса – это Бэм. Но знал ли он про пацана – Мёнбель не может знать.  
\- Привези его, - в приказной манере говорит Бэм. - Сюда. В наш дом.  
\- И что ты будешь с ним делать? - положив лоб на костяшки, негромко спрашивает Мёнбель.  
Сам у себя. Бэм ушел, не вернув фото, что довольно забавно.  
Мёнбель сказал ему, кто убил Джебома.  
Кажется, придется нелегко – действовать и интересах хозяина сейчас значит действать против Бэма.  
Пониает ли это инженик?

 

Держа фуражку на локте согнутой руки, Итук возвращался в свой кабинет с церемонии награждения одетым в торжественную форму. Он раздавал декабрьские премии особенно отличившимся офицерам – жал им руки, вручал грамоты и сертификаты.  
Хёкджэ, даже Донхэ… Это было изнурительно – премия Комиссара давно утверждена, выдается безотносительно заслуг за прошедший год и уже выписана в последнем в этом году чеке, который пришлют завтра.  
Все это не могло не огорчать Итука – знание, что он Комиссар только за выслугу. Гиперактивыный Хёкдже больше бы подошел на роль главного в участке…  
Проходя по коридору, Итук вынужден был разойтись с толпой людей, одного из которых он узнал – тот мальчишка, который убивался в его кабинете по своему хозяину Им Джебому почти год назад.  
Что он здесь делает? Опять вызвали как свидетеля?  
То дело передали в спецотдел, но воз и ныне там.  
Он не пришел к Чонсу ни разу, несмотря на просьбу.  
Он делал все, что толстый начальник охраны говорил ему, и не делал ничего, что тот запрещал.  
Схватившись за ручку двери своего кабинета, Чонсу обернулся и неожиданно встретился с парнем… Бэм, его зовут Бэм, правильно?  
Встретился своими глазами с ним. В тот же самый момент, что Чонсу, Бэм должен был обернуться, чтобы их взгляды пересеклись.  
Чонсу опять довелось почувствовать себя призраком, за которым так пораженно наблюдают больших коричневые глаза.  
Неотступно: стеклянный взгляд разбивается о поверхность двери, когда Чонсу запирается в кабинете.  
Он не очень помнит, чем тогда, год назад, больной и рыдающий Бэм объяснил свое настораживающее внимание к его персоне.  
Итук предпочитает ничего нервного не помнить – так легче спать. Он опускается в свое кресло, глупо продолжая держать фуражку с серебряной кокардой. Потом соображает положить ее на стол и пойти сделать кофе. 

 

\- Зачем ты сказал ему? - спросила бабушка.  
Вей просто… просто сказал. Потому что его спросили?  
Хотя он понимал, что сдалал, опуская трубку на рычаг телефона.  
\- Теперь он пойдет туда и они помирятся! - возмущенно взмахнула руками бабушка.  
Обидно. Вею было обидно – он тоже не хотел, чтобы мать опять сошлась с этим противным человеком.  
Бабушка говорила, что он жрет, как хорошая свинья, но что-то было в нем… другое отвратительное, кроме огромного живота, носа и вечно масляных губ.  
Он был огромный.  
И мерзкий.  
Он отталкивал, и Вей с бабушкой не понимали, что мать нашла в нем – утром они вернулись, оба, и он снова начал жить с ними. Вей не завал его даже отчимом – просто “тот человек”, и бабушка была с ним заодно.  
Мать сказала, что это все из-за нее. Что она мешает ей нормально жить с новым мужем, вынашивать его ребенка.  
Бабушка уехала.  
Вей смотрел на округляющийся материн живот, потом в зеркало на свое лицо – кто бы ни был его отцом, он ни капли не походил на новорожденную сестричку.  
Вей даже не слишком походил на китайца, что-то близкое, но другое.  
Его тетка, Линь, любила говорить, что Вей – красавчик.  
\- Ты козявка, - сказал Линь, нагибаясь над постелью. - Ты похож на бородавку на оленьей жопе.  
И скорчила рожу. Сешную-смешную.  
Вей не смог, рассмеялся. Начал вытирать кулачками слезы. Сжал покрепче грязного зайца, которого принесла ему Линь.  
\- Что ты тут делаешь? - с новорожденной на руках, мать открыла дверь. - Ты пьяна, уйди от него. Слышала, что я сказала?!  
Лежа в постели, Вей все старался понять, почему за дверью мать называет сестру шалавой. Шалава – это кто?  
Линь умела драться и научила Вея.  
Когда жирный отец месячной сестры Вея хотел ударить мать, Линь сломала ему руку в двух местах.  
\- Убирайся из этого дома!!! - в слезах билась мать над скорчившимся на полу жирным.  
Он же, масляный, был ее “будущим” - кривя губы, вытирая в темноте своей спальни слезы, в это не верил даже Вей.  
Без бабушки и тетки он стал чужим в доме, где жирный распоряжался матерью и растил своего ребенка. 

 

Бэм глухо ревел, проглатывая рыдания. Хотя бы от горячих проливающихся по щекам слез чувствовалось крохотное облегчение.  
Он ничего не трогал в доме, и спальня так и осталась как в графском доме: массивное кресло перед камином, в котором он сидел, глядя на огонь. Деревянные панели, двери, кровать – тяжелые, покрытые коричневым лаком.  
Помимо всего прочего, Бэм пил виски стопками – это его единственный способ уснуть. Он никогда не напивался, например, до рвоты (он подозревал, что его в принципе не может вырвать), но иногда наливал до определенного состояния: когда воображать стук когтей собачьих лап по паркету становилось просто-просто.  
Белый кончик хвоста в темноте.  
Сжав зубы, подавляя звук, Бэм затрясся снова, глядя на огонь: десятилетия.  
Впереди десятки таких лет.  
Бэм засмеялся, весь в слезах. Он был счастливым и должен это помнить. Помнить избирательно – тяжело. Иногда ему кажется, что он смог тяжесть одолеть: с мокрыми щеками он смеется, и это искренне – его любовь бьется в его груди.  
Потом он кусает себя за палец, чтобы прекратить, и улыбка остается на его губах, как будто он забыл про нее. Может быть, правда забыл – вытащив фотографию из кармана джинс.  
Внезапно он почувствал, что сможет заснуть сегодня.  
Что уже достаточно пить.  
Его лицо высохло, но после слез его как будто стянуло.  
Бэм вытер под носом и неосознанно, еще раз, улыбнулся – как будто репетируя, как он встретит этого мальчишку. 

 

 

Ёнчжэ болтал всю дорогу, а когда Дэ открыл перед ним дверь дома – стал необычно тихим. Как глазастого жучка поймали в спичечный коробок.  
Почему-то в этот раз после гормонов он стал необычайно жирным, мягким и нежным, как…  
\- Как женская сисечка, - восхитился человек с глазами самой свежей сажи и такими же волосами почти до плеч.  
\- Давно ты пидар, Химчан? - спросил Дэхён, даже не глядя на него – катил чемодан Ёнчжэ по лестнице (как бест френд помогал обжиться).  
Он пропал из виду в коридоре на втором этаже, а Ёнчжэ так и стоял перед главным, боясь пошевелиться, вжав в себя плечи – этот Хим же теперь его прямой начальник.  
С этого дня. С этой минуты.  
Видно было, что Ёнчжэ в шоке: он снизу вверх рассматривал приблизившегося Химчана робким взглядом – он не думал, что этот мужчина окажется настолько красивым.  
Его лицо: белая кожа и такие суровые брови (в то время Ёнчжэ не мог знать, что они просто такие – такая физиономия у Хима от природы).  
И голос:  
\- Лежать! - рявкнул начальник охраны.  
Как будто ворона каркнула.  
Понятно, что Хим заметил, какое впечатление произвела его породистая внешность, и решил пошутить малеха, заржав, когда Ёнчжэ сделал некое движение… рывочек в сторону пола – опуститься и начать отжиматься, как в армии.  
\- Обоссался? - его глаза были веселые-веселые, когда он положил ладонь на нескромное место Ёнчжэ (самолично проверял, сухо ли). Нечистая его дернула заметить: - Ты так штаны-то так не натягивай. С твоей комплекцией это не…  
Ну в самом деле по какой-то причине джинсы Ёнчжэ чересчур были натянуты на его полненькую жопку: спереди образовалась Y-форма (верблюжье копытце у женщин – кто не в курсе).  
Собственно, чего Хима от порога понесло хамить…  
А Ёнчжэ никто так еще не оскорблял: похотливо заснув руку ему между ног, делать замечание о жире и том, что он не умеет носить штаны. Ни мгновения не думая, кто кому подчиненный, он пнул Химу в пах, огрел по уху и, жаждая крови, вцепился в палец стекающего спиной по стене от боли Хима, пырясь его сломать несколько раз.  
Начальника охраны из рук изверга спас Дэхён.

 

Чонсу чувствовал на себе взгляд.  
Круглыми сутками.  
Все больше ему казалось, что это слежка. Только он не мог понять – зачем. Нет, он в свое время нагадил кое-кому в этом городе в силу производственной необходимости, но это случилось давольно давно: почему его не прикончили тогда? Почему сейчас?  
Если Чонсу параноит (так сильно), то он мощно сумасшедший.  
Ему так противно чувствовать, что кто-то из темноты смотрит на его худое тело в домашних спортивных штанах, согнувшееся над балконом с огоньком сигареты, в куртке.  
В четвертом часу ночи.  
У Чонсу бессонница, он вышел покурить – а здесь всевидящее око караулит его персону. И хоть бы он знал, кто это, где это… зачем.  
Потушив сигарету в баночке, он трет пальцами лицо, серое от недосыпа – уже четверг, и он не спит четвертую ночь подряд.  
Когда он ложится в постель и закрывает глаза, через некоторое время начинает содрогаться от мыслей – они как будто прошивают его голову, как электрические разряды.  
Он не знает, почему он не идет на обследование – понятно же, что это уже болезнь.  
Чонсу притворятеся, что все хорошо, и потихоньку пьет перед сном. Потихоньку все больше и больше. После тридцати тело сдает сям и там, головная боль поутру сдерживается таблеткой.  
Кислый, тухлый взгляд компенсируется наигранным оптимизмом.  
Из-за этого кажущегося, настоящего ли наблюдения Чонсу в последнее время часто думает о возрасте. Думает, что уныло даже этим людям (или человеку), кто следит за ним: комиссариат-квартира-супермаркет. День за днем, стабильно, как часы.  
Ему скоро сорок, он никогда не отставал от расписания, и добился всего, о чем можно мечтать: кресло Комиссара полиции в городке, облюбованном северокарейскими богачами.  
Чонсу смеется над собой иронично – куртка сползает с его плеча. Он на мгновение мелькает в полумраке (его дверь в квартиру открыта, там горит свет) простой белой футболкой, а потом кроссовками по снегу, который намело на балкон, скрипит вернуться в тепло и снова лечь в постель.  
На самом деле он смирился: он уверен, что не уснет до самого рассвета – а там можно собираться на работу. 

В час, когда отключаются фонари. 

 

Мёнбель мрачно рассматривал обоих – кого он должен отправить в Китай, если не близняшек, чей отец – китайский бизнесмен. Начальник охраны вроде думал о деле (как преподнести парням довольно специфическое задание), а параллельно проходил квиз, которым доводят до греха братья: да смог бы Мёнбель их различить, даже если бы они носили одинаковые прически.  
Зубы у них разные – это раз. Щеки. Взгляд. Младший красивее, старший вспыльчивый и нахальный.  
Стоит вон, метр восемьдесят с лишним, ухмыляется во всю, покорность только для вида.  
\- Дэрён, - наконец, решается Мёнбель, протягивая по столу конверт. - Адрес и фотография. Ребенка надо привезти сюда.  
Вытащив фотокарточку из конверта, Дэрён передал ее рассмотреть младшему брату и наивно уточнил:  
\- Он… он сирота?  
\- Нет, - ответил Мёнбель.  
Сорён подавился – выкатил глаза и надул губы так, будто глотнул воды.  
\- Но, - запротесовал Дэрён.  
И младший тоже вякнул с ним – иногда они все-таки делают зеркально. Параллельно. Одновременнно.  
Но близнячьи странности тяжело приплести к заданию похитить ребенка.  
\- Я сказал вам, что делать, - начал выходить из себя Мёнбель. В принципе, он понимал, почему братья смотрят друг на друга большими, сомневающимися, несогласными глазами – но больше того, что уже сказал, он рассказать не мог. Из любви к логике добавил: - Это не похищение. Он будет здесь жить.  
\- Будет здесь жить! - выходя, шепотом передразнил Сорён.  
И даже взмахнул рукой.  
Уставился на брата: с кем здесь связан мальчишка?  
“Не знаю”, - на секундочку раскрыл глаза Дэрён (пекрасный аналог пожимания плечами у него получался). Потом глазами же указал на потолок, на третий этаж – его занимал хозяин.  
Сорён молча согласился, что, должно быть, в самом деле так.  
Они собрались (дорожные сумки и оружие) быстро и слаженно: оба привыкли, что отражение, как в зеркале, ходит рядом в той же спальне – игнорировать друг друга они умели даже получше нормальных людей, не имеющий родственников-копий.  
Игнорирование было прокачано до терминальной стадии, потому что, например, у Сорёна это был единственный способ мирного протеста против тысячи вещей, что его бесили – старший брат уселся за руль тачки и даже не спросил, кто поведет.  
Старший брат.  
Старший.  
Пять минут.  
Что-то невидимое жуя, он отвернулся в окно: ничего-ничего, Китай страна не такая, как эта. Дэрён один ее не проедет, а Сорён еще подумает, согласиться ли сменить его за рулем.  
Пять минут.  
\- У тебя один рэп в тачке? - все-таки возмутился он полчаса спустя.  
Машина ехала по свежевыпавшему снегу (и продолжающему падать) как по подушке, нестабильно, будто подпрыгивая. Ее заносило в воде, которая потаивала под снегом.  
Было похоже, что белое кругом, далеко-далеко, а Сорён тет-а-тет с бесящим братом застрял в салоне БМВ, который едет и едет, едет и едет синей тенью на фоне этих бесконечных снегов.  
Не то чтобы… Ему больше всего тэт-а-тэт не нравится. Это как когда они случайно друг друга задевают, так же противно, как прикасаться.  
Сорён решил, что братишка тормознул тачку, чтобы угостить его по морде и призвать к тишине, но Дэрён выпрыгнул из машины, смяв белый пух на асфальте кроссовками. Обошел бэху сзади и присел на корточки, глядя на колеса.  
\- Что? - Сорён присел рядом.  
\- Её ведет вправо, - задумчиво выдал Дэрён.  
\- Колефа ев непваивна посавили, - где-то Сорён нашел (взял с собой из дома) банан и теперь его вкусно поедал. - Я же говорил.  
\- Похоже на то, - согласился старший.  
По работе они ладили замечательно.  
Иногда.  
Сорён чавкал банан, стоя возле двери БМВ с целью поскорее прикончить его и избавиться от шкурки тут же. Он смотрел на снег (грудь полоскало холодом в расстегнутой куртке), на эти поля, и вдруг понял, что за чувство этот унылый вид, хмурый декабрьский день у него вызывают.  
Ностальгия. Как в детстве. Как в Китае.  
Но если вам эти масштабы и кубометры снега кажутся угнетающими, то помножьте все на двести – снег, холод, тоску, бесконечность полей, где травяные вичи дырявят снежный настил, продувающий любую одежду ветер – и получится место, где они с братом умудрились пожить, когда были детьми.  
Где-то на границе Внутренней Монголии.  
Душераздирающее место.  
Дэрён, устав ждать, свистнул быстрее садиться. 

 

Дэ прямо ржал с них. Смотрел: как крылья носа Ёнчжэ заостряются (он снова вспоминает и свирепеет) – и ржал. Смотрел: как Химчан внезапно научился смотреть куда угодно, но только не на одного человека – и ржал.  
Он реально игнорил Ёнчжэ изо всех сил – не смотрел, не разговаривал… не интересовался его мнением.  
А украдкой, нет-нет да поглядывал: сбрасывал гормональные кило Ёнчжэ стремительно. Стремительно превращаясь в бледного метросексуального хлыща с сахарной жопкой – если верить черным химчановским глазам, он примерно такое и думал, когда следил за ним взглядом, рассчитывая, что делает это незаметно.  
В доме Джебома парни, сопровождавшие его на работу, поднимались в шесть. Хакер Дэхён мог вставать, когда ему было угодно, но почему-то ему нравилось пораньше – в восемь он сидел на кухне очень обязательный с номером свежей прессы.  
Никто не знал, спал ли вообще Химчан (когда… где? С кем?), но Ёнчжэ счел за благо завтракать в восемь с Чоном, надеясь на защиту его присутствия.  
Пидарские замашки в особняке Джэбома он, по мнению Ёнчжэ, тщательно прятал. Даже один раз пересадил его от себя подльше: не сиди так близко.  
Ну, раз так, то Ёнчжэ к нему и не лез. Даже то, что считал дружеским – по спине хлопнуть, за ушком почесать.  
Если честно, Ёнчжэ поразился красоте этого места. Он долго привыкал вдыхать сырой, снежный воздух полной грудью – его удивляло, но он мог ходить по улице в расстегнутой куртке, и этот влажный холодочек только будоражил его.  
На припорошенных снегом кустах за домом – красные ягоды. Сине-черное воронье прилетает клевать их.  
\- Я смотрю, тебе нравится, - заметил Химчан.  
Он долго стоял позади этого и смотрел: как он расстегнулся, как дышал, как топтал снег, а потом перестал и прислушался – мягкая, снежная тишина.  
\- Нет, - решительно возразил Ёнчжэ.  
И не гуманитарий он. И китайского не знает.  
Так.  
\- А мне казалось, ты смотрел, - уперся Хим, подходя ближе (руки в карманах куртки).  
Потому что нечего врать ему.  
Перечить. Химчан не любил тех, которые ему перечат.  
Такое его никогда не сводило с ума.  
\- Ты мои глаза что ли примерил? - психанул Ёнчжэ. - Чтобы знать, куда я смотрел?  
\- Сейчас ты смотришь на мои губы, - насмешливо заметил Химчан.  
Как это блоха немощная смеет в него тявкать? Еще и смотрит так, скотина мелкая. Обзывается:  
\- Потому что все остальное на твоем лице еще хуже.  
Химчан смеется.  
Он знает, что это не так.  
Они оба стоят по самые кроссовки в снегу, и это становится неприятно. Химчан расстегивает куртку и небрежно, держа двумя пальцами за рукоятку, из-за борта достает ствол.  
Протягивает его Ёнчжэ, дразня:  
\- Может, нормально докажешь, какой ты крутой? А то одни слова.  
Когда Химчан выходит далеко в поле, в снег, оставляя там свою волчью тропинку следов, чтобы воткнуть в мерзлую землю кол с мишенью, Ёнчжэ про себя вздыхает что-то вроде: ты мог бы так далеко не ходить, противная чернявая скотина.  
Он сам прекрасно знает, что не попадет по картонке ни разу.  
От его выстрелов только вороны пугаются и поднимаются в воздух, каркая. Голос Химчана ненамного приятнее, когда он вместе с ними каркает:  
\- Ты бесполезен.  
Ёнчжэ никогда ничего более обидного не говорили. 

 

Бэму доложили, что Комиссар полиции… спит в кафе уже полчаса.  
Садясь в машину, Бэм улыбнулся: еще бы. Этот человек всю неделю выходит курить на балкон: в два, в четвертом, потом в семь перед работой.  
Всю ночь в его квартире загорается и гаснет свет – если он включен, по комнатам в окнах бродит его бдящая, неспящая тень.  
Так не спать – это удивительно, это даже круче, чем как не спит сам Бэм.  
Он замечает Чонсу за угловым столиком, спящим с запрокинутой головой и крепко сцепленными на груди тонкими руками – так спят смертельно уставшие люди, не расслабляясь даже в короткой вытребованной организмом спячке. Кончики его волос касаются ресниц – коричневые теперь, как земля.  
Перед ним нетронутый лимонный кейк и остывший чай.  
Бэм не знает, как разбудить его так, чтобы его появление вообще не казалось странным (тем более он без охраны). Он даже не знает, стоит ли его будить вообще – или пусть поспит хотя бы так.  
Но Чонсу, видимо, действительно даже спит в боеготовности, потому что просыпается от пристального взгляда Бэма, который тут же отворачивается, глядя на кофе в своем стакане.  
Потом оглядывается, щурясь:  
\- Комиссар, это вы? Я не узнал вас сразу… вы покрасили волосы.  
Возможно, Пак Чонсу со своей стороны не узнает его в принципе – он пристыженно моргает глазами, как будто по лицам других посетителей пытаясь догадаться, кто заметил, что он спал… в двенадцать дня в кафе.  
А Бэм перед ним вообще пустячок.  
Жаль… Бэм рассчитывал, что “внезапное” узнавание позволит ему присесть за этот угловой столик.  
Ему хочется перекинуться к Комиссаром парой слов. Потравить душу его сходством с… Впрочем, нет – Бэм никогда мысленно не прикладывал голову живого к телу мертвого, что бы там ни говорил ему Мёнбель по поводу этой глупой охоты за полицейским комиссаром и его личной жизнью.  
Мёнбель махнул рукой, и Бэм так и не сумел рассказать жирному старику, что Пак Чонсу – неспящий в этом городе.  
Посмотрите как интересно: полночная армия, о которой вы понятия не имеете, завоевывает подлунный мир. Пока вы видите сны, мысли неспящих несутся в эфире… Бэм думал, что пойманное радио неспящего – способно сделать из него спящего.  
\- Сядь, - попросил Чонсу ушедшего в себя парня. - Вы с Мёнбелем… решили вопрос?  
Знают ли они, кто убил Им Джебома? Чонсу думал, что да – в полиции их больше не видели.  
Подтверждая его слова, Бэм сжал губы и покивал.  
\- Мне узнать будет недозволено? - поинтересовался Чонсу.  
Бэм замотал головой:  
\- Нет, лучше не надо. Это… это семейное.  
Чонсу почесал кончик носа – ну, тогда его ребята точно ничего не отыщут. Мёнбель у себя под носом смог, а им за забор джебомовского особняка не перебраться.  
\- Опять так смотришь? - заметил Чонсу. - Как на привидение…  
У него из головы выпало, что мальчишка тогда ему сказал – почему этот взгляд, почему на нем… Но он сам неосознанно подсказал Бэму, как отвертеться:  
\- Вы плохо выглядите, - виновато улыбнулся Бэм. - Опять не спали?  
\- Опять? - спросил Чонсу подозрительно.  
Бэм понял, что прокололся. Постарался исправиться, прикинувшись наивным:  
\- Вы покупали снотворное, я видел вас в аптеке, в среду.  
От снотворного Чонсу отказался. Нет, в смысле, он употребляет его, даже очень – но сорокоградусное, и затаривается им в супермаркете.  
\- Вот как, - усмехнулся Чонсу, безразлично размазывая лимонное желе на куске торма ложкой.  
Разочек он взглянул на Бэма прямо, но тот не отвел взгляд – может быть, он за этим и пришел. Рассекретить отношения тайно наблюдающего и наблюдаемого.  
Чонсу ведь понял – кто следил за ним. В среду он заходил в аптеку за обезболивающим. Сегодня он даже Хёкдже не сказал, куда пошел, никому ни слова.  
\- Я пойду, - как будто отпросился Бэм.  
\- Иди, - кивнул Чонсу.  
Глядя Бэму в спину он почему-то подумал о вампирах – красивые, высокие, сильные. Таинственные, с белой ленточкой, приколотой к черной водолазке. 

 

\- Эй, - позвал Джебом, проходя мимо, - пойдем со мной. Мне кое-что нужно.  
Ёнчжэ оторвал нос от коленок, в которые сидя на лестнице плакал, смотря спускающемуся хозяину (настоящему хозяину, который платит ему деньги – а не это омерзительное каркающее недоразумение Ким Химчан) в спину красными глазами.  
Кое-что нужно?  
От него?  
Он же бесполезный.  
Как сопля, которую Ёнчжэ стер ладонью из-под носа – цитата Кима Химчана.  
Но похоже на правду.  
Сообразив, что бесполезный он или даже вредоносный, но раз хозяин приказал – надо делать (даже Дэ с Джебомом шелковый), Ёнчжэ побежал по лестнице.  
\- В машину, - кивнул Джебом на БМВ.  
Ёнчжэ полез, вызвав у Джебома странный насмешливый звук.  
\- Да не туда, - сказал хозяин. - За руль. Поведешь.  
Поведешь.  
Ёнчжэ не больно был уверен в своем вождении и БМВ (его стоимость) его вовсе не расслабляла. Он понял, почему Джебому был нужен водитель, когда залез в салон – он хозяина сильно пахло чем-то крепким.  
\- К-куда мы едем? - прозаикался Ёнчжэ, с тревогой выводя машину из гаража.  
Как назло снаружи слабенько мело. Снежинки сновали в свете фар. Тачка ползла со скоростью пешехода, но Джебом был без претензий. Он сказал:  
\- В круглосуточный, - коротко, но не больно ясно.  
Кажется, Ёнчжэ помнил, где ближайший. Если нет, то… плохо.  
К счастью, порулив минут восемь, он нашел светящийся маленький экспресс.  
\- Купи мне сигареты, - приказал Джебом. Поднял палец, как маленький (явно не сильно трезв): - Синий Бонд, - почему-то назвал какую-то злостную марку подешевле.  
Ёнчжэ удивился, но пошел.  
Через пару минут вернулся с Бондом, Парламентом себе и почему-то пакетом мандаринов. Джебом стоял у машины (что-то какие-то у него привычки не соответствующие его богатству) и пинал снег у обочины. Заинтересовался сначала кредиткой Ёнчжэ, которую тот держал на пачках, а теперь засовывал в задний карман джинсов – опасался потерять. На ней же за два с половиной месяца тут такие деньги, которых он никогда не видел раньше.  
\- Ты этой картой платил? - спросил Джебом.  
\- А какой надо? - удивился Ёнчжэ.  
Потом Джебому всралась пачка Парламета:  
\- Что это? - показал он пальцем.  
\- Сигареты? - поднял бровь Ёнчжэ, удивляясь еще сильнее.  
Безразлично забрав Бонд, Джебом попросил одну попробовать. Раскурив, похвалил:  
\- Мне нравится. Только как-то по-женски, - показал на белый усеченный фильтр.  
\- Да пожалуйста, - равнодушно разрешил Ёнчжэ.  
Бабой его обзывать бесполезно, он не обижается. Не как на бесполезного.  
\- А мандарины? - не унимался Джебом.  
И тогда Джэ понял, чего ему было надо этим вечером – поговорить. Он усмехнулся:  
\- Есть снег – значит, дайте мне мандарины.  
\- Рождество? - предположил Джебом.  
\- Не, - отмахнулся Ёнчжэ, которому действительно было плевать. - Запах.  
Педантичный, порядочный Джебом складывал свои шкурки на капот машины, которая потела стеклами, потому что Ёнчжэ не выключил двигатель, а потом унес их в мусорный бак возле крыльца.  
Было одиннадцать. Из “круглосуточного” Ёнчжэ вышли парень (он обслуживал Джэ за кассой) и девушка в куртке-танкере – они погасили внутри свет и заперли магазинчик, развернув ролл-ставень на двери.  
Они ушли, и сделалось в сто раз темнее без света из витрин. Мело. Двигатель БМВ тарахтел, но было слышно еще кое-что.  
\- The sound of silence, - негромко произнес Ёнчжэ.  
\- People talking without speaking, - нараспев вставил Джебом.  
Ёнчжэ думал, что никогда не думал: как ему будет одиноко здесь, на Севере. Ни о том, какая красивая здесь природа и какой белый снег. Ни о том, что будет реветь из-за Химчана, обзывающего его бесполезным. Ни о том, что Дэ окажется дальше, больше отстраненным, чем он предполагал. Ни о том, что все это будет страшно интересным: Джебом, уроки стрельбы от Хима в снежном поле.  
Ёнчжэ не предполагал, какие вызовы ему придется бросить самому себе, чтобы выжить здесь. Он не знал, что сумеет с ними справиться (а иначе его выставят за дверь) – он ничего не знал, когда ответил “Да” Дэхёну.  
Это было такое бездумное “да” - Ёнчжэ удирал из больничной палаты, только и всего.  
Джебом домурлыкал The sound of silence до конца, и Ёнчжэ несколько раз хлопнул в ладошки, оценив красивейший голос.  
В особняке Джебом взял его под локоть, потащив за собой. Ёнчжэ стало страшно, когда он понял – куда они. Он никогда не был за этой дверью и, честно говоря, не хотел, но Джебом уверенно постучал, дал обитателю секунд пять, чтобы он мог спрятать… если что (если что, он может – дрочить перед ноутбуком, например), и распахнул дверь. Внутри Ким Химчан с тарелкой рамена куда-то шел, наверно, убавить телек.  
Ёнчжэ заставили перешагнуть порог, и он с омерзением рассматривал комнату. Он часто приходил к Чону поболтать перед сном и корил его свиньей. Дэ не вытирал пыль и разок Джэ нашел у него под подушкой несвежие трусы.  
В свинарнике Кима Химчана не то что трусы… валялись на подлокотнике кресла. Он были в каких-то… выделениях. Те самые журналы везде. Еда. Прямо перед кроватью на стене постер с нагнувшейся, выпятившей жопу телкой – в трусиках там прямо видно губы. Ёнчжэ так и представлял, как Хим дрочит на нее, лежа в кровати.  
\- Почему у него нет кредитки? - указав на Ёнчжэ, спросил Джебом.  
Химчан всасывал лапшу. Он был после душа, с мокрыми, зачесанными назад волосами (и это его не красило). Давил что-то на лице или порезался, когда брился, но на щеку он налепил клочок туалетной бумаги – останавливать кровь.  
А еще Ёнчжэ никогда не видел этого человека в алкоголичке, спортивных штанах и босого.  
\- Потому что, - пробурчал Химчан, злобно косясь на Ёнчжэ.  
\- Я запретил тебе издеваться над парнями? - спросил Джебом.  
“Бля” - Хим вслух этого не сказал, даже движения губ были не больно похожи, и все же ругательство первое приходишло на ум Ёнчжэ и, видимо, Джебому.  
Хозяин сказал загадочное:  
\- Три, - и только много позже Ёнчжэ узнал, что это значило “за тобой три косяка из пяти”.  
После пятого Хим месяца на два пойдет в гараж рядовым водителем – освежать память и сознание.  
\- Ты, пизденыш-ш-ш, - зашипел Химчан, со своей стремной лапшой приближаясь к Ёнчжэ, - нажаловался на меня?!  
Ёнчжэ стало страшно… прикоснуться тут к чему-нибудь… с выделениями.  
Лапша вблизи оказалась с молоком – просто отвратительно. Как это можно есть?  
Ким Химчан – удивительно мерзкое существо.  
\- Пусти меня, - взмолился Ёнчжэ, когда Хим подошел к нему вплотную, и единственное, на что он мог смотреть – складочка в подмышке, оголенная черной алкоголичной, - я боюсь, что заражусь чем-нибудь, если останусь в этой комнате.  
Вблизи ему показалось, что Химчан очень теплый. Его голая кожа и широка грудь – как радиатор зимой.  
Хим от злобы сжал пальцы, но почему-то на тарелке с лапшой – обжегся и немножко ее перевернул. Противная беловатая от молока (как Выделения) жидкость полилась на ковер, набрызгав заодно Ёнчжэ на джинсы.  
Он взвизгнул и в ужасе выбежал за дверь. 

Утром на следующий день Хим позвал Ёнчжэ. Выдал красную кредитку, на которой должно было быть двести-пятьсот баксов – машину там заправить, закусить купить, если на дежурстве.  
Улыбаясь, Хим рассказал, что босс ужасно не любит, когда ему клюют черепушку по поводу разных мелочей. Он говорит: я чё, должен каждый ваш полный бак и завтрак на кухне санкционировать? Вот две штуки баксов, пиздуй, сами со всем разбирайтесь и до первого числа следующего месяца не показывайтесь, ни поштучно, ни все разом.  
Хим бвл еще и кем-то вроде управляющего в доме.  
Потом он отвел Ёнчжэ еще и в “оруженую” и выдал пистолет:  
\- Твой, - толкнув его по столу, - забирай.  
Хим дал ему австрийский Глок – простой, легкий в обслуживании и точный пистолет – не сказав ничего, особенно про точность. Ёнчжэ выглядел радостным, рассматривая его, и Химчан второй раз ничего не сказал по повтоду того, что вот и закончились времена, когда они ходили в заснеженое поле учиться палить по мишени.  
Никогда, ни разу Хим и словом не обмолвится, что чуть не обделал штаны жидко – тогда, в самый первый раз. Он не знал, что Ёнчжэ настолько плох с оружием. Он метров на пять отошел от картонной мишени, и, начав стрелять, Джэ чуть не пристрелил его – Хим чувствавал, как пули пролетали мимо, но не мог показать, как ему страшно, и не сдвинулся с места.  
Это было веселое время – когда Хим как мог дурил и запугивал наивного, робкого, не привыкшего к здешней жизни Ёнчжэ. 

Вороны больше не объедали ягоды на кустах за домом – Ёнчжэ распугал их всех стрельбой по два раза в день. 

 

Дэрён недолюбливал свою родину.  
Местами очень сильно.  
Гуанчжоу, Тайбей – современные, передовые города.  
А на севере?  
И это даже не Внутренняя Монголия, где пастухи, их овцы, мавзолей Чингисхана и пустыни. Просто китайский север – нищета, нищета, нищета. Их БМВ, если поставить в центре деревни, наделает шума.  
\- И как мы это сделаем? - спросил он у брата.  
Сорён хотел ответить, мол, ты ж на пять минут старше, что ты спрашиваешь, но сделал по-другому. Его стараниями было узнано, что Вей ходит во второй класс.  
А это значит, что он тащится после школы с пакетиком сменной обуви по всей деревне, добираясь до дома на окраине.  
\- Кажется, у него не так много друзей, - заметил Дэрён, рассматривая спину мальчика через стекло машины.  
\- Не знаю, - Сорёну было интуитивно жалко пацана, который не замечал большой черный седан позади себя, а шел, пиная ботинками снежные комки.  
Его сменка действительно жалко болталась, пристегнутая к рюкзаку. Дети, с которыми он вышел из школы, давно повернули, и только он полз в гору к дому на окраине.  
Какое-то кладбище справа прополз.  
\- Давай сейчас! - скомандовал Дэрён.  
Опять за рулем, он вывернул машину, разогнал и затормозил рядом с мальчиком, который только тогда обернулся, но слишком поздно, чтобы убежать. Сорён выскочил из машины, зажал ему рот и вместе с ним залез назад.  
Малой сапогами испинал всю дверь, но не это было важно. Он ерзал на Сорёне, верещал в его ладонь и… становился красным.  
БМВ проехал посёлочек и оказался в лесах.  
\- Стой, - забеспокоился Сорён. - Останови машину!!!  
С его комплекцией удержать семилетнего мальчишку ему ничего не стоило, но он душил себя слезами. Сам.  
Сорён бросил его держать, совсем, везде, но Вей терял сознание. Его глаза закатились. Ему не хватало воздуха. Дэрён залез в салон, через заднюю дверь, с кислородным пакетом и прислонил его ко рту мальчика. Ему тоже было страшно – издеваться над детьми он не нанимался ни за какие деньги.  
\- Он дышит, - успокоил он брата, - просто дышит… сам.  
Отключившись, Вей перестал бояться – его тело выбрало дышать.  
\- Что с ним не так? - Сорён мог не хотеть… но ему пришлось прижать пакет к лицу пацана.  
Как бы… взять его на руки.  
\- Может, астматик? - почесал в ухе Дэрён.  
Фигово. Тогда это только один раз из многих.  
Но он считал, что еще неплохо отмазался – за рулем всяко лучше, чем держать парня на коленках, сидя сзади.  
\- Что я должен с ним делать??? - возмутился Сорён. - Он сейчас очнется?  
\- Не знаю, - усмехнулся Дэрён. - Придумай.  
Знакомьтесь, эксперт по содержанию детей Жень Сяолонг – видел их бесчисленное число раз в их естественной среде обитания, трогает впервые в жизни.  
На что Сорёна хватило: снять с пацана рюкзак. Потом он открыл глаза – черные жучки в бархатных ресницах. Уидел мощную грудь Сорёна и счел умным не подавать голоса, не показывать, что живой.  
Сорён и правда не сразу заметил. Сорён банально только приблизительно знал уровень развития семилетних детей, когда позвал:  
\- Вей… Вей… - говоря тихо и по-китайски, - видишь, я знаю, как тебя зовут. Я не совсем чужой.  
Черные жучки бархатными ресницами защекотали по его лицу, изучая его.  
\- Нет, - отказался дрожащий голосок. - Я впервые тебя вижу.  
\- Верно, - согласился Сорён. - И все же я кое-что знаю о тебе. Даже если ты не знаешь меня, я могу знать кое-что о тебе, ведь так?  
Вей лежал тихо, продолжая притворяться мертвым. - он видел по телевизору. Его глаза двигались.  
\- Скажи ему, что мы отвезем его к его отцу, - повернулся с водительского кресла Дэрён.  
“Это неправда”, - через зеркало смотрел на него Сорён.  
Брат пожал плечами – придумай что-то получше? 

 

Снег шел мокрыми, большими хлопьями – такая удача под рождество. Год кончался.  
Кухарка оставила вкусный ужин и попрощалась.  
За ним Хим в красном колпаке раздавал парням рождественские новые носки, трусы и презервативы – ценности не было никакой, но Химчан хохмил, и все ржали.  
\- Я не хочу, чтобы ты размножался, - говорил он, даря суперпрочные.  
Или:  
\- Кто же тебе еще носки подарит, если не я. Снимай прошлогодние. Снимай прямо сейяас, говорю.  
Джебом спустился, постоял на пороге кухни, похмыкал.  
Формально поздравил и ушел к себе – Голиаф метался у его ног, порицая запах алкоголя всей своей собачьей душой.  
\- Не трогай меня! - завопил Ёнчжэ, когда Химчан потащил его из-за стола за руку.  
Наверное, ужин кончился быстрее, чем парням хотелось – красные, они с видимой неохотой поплелись кто в дежурку, кто к себе.  
\- Мой посуду, маленький пидарас! - издевался Химчан.  
\- Сам ты такой, - скалился Ёнчжэ – о, он успел понять, кто из них чем является.  
Мыл посуду… Дэ. Дэ загрузил все тарелки в посудомойку, пока эти плескались пеной жидкости для мытья тарелок, но даже не включил машину – завтра придет Наён и все тут перемоет, это ее работа.  
Он не хотел делать ее за кого-то левого и прибрался только потому, что ему не нравилось сидеть в свинарнике.  
А сидеть придется долго – эти двое прыгучих нашли бутылку вина и апельсины. Стали готовить глинтвейн. Дэ порезал им фрукты, а потом по кухне полетел такой убийственный, сбивающий с ног запах горячего спирта, что… после него он мало что помнит.  
Мало: как Химчан дрезнул подняться с кастрюлей к боссу и уговаривал его хлебнуть прямо из черпачка.  
\- Ну чё ты как не родной, босс! - тыкая ему в губы поварешкой.  
Мало: как Джебом вертел головой и отнекивался, а потом пил. Из поварешки.  
Почему-то очень хорошо: как Ёнчжэ съел пропитавшийся спиртом апельсин из чашки Химчана и вернул в нее огрызок корки, утопив его в вине, чтобы преступление было не видно подольше.  
Только выпив горячее вино до дна, Хим понял, что употреблял его со слюнями Ёнчжэ – и тот вертел красивенькой башкой: докажи, что это я.  
\- Это Голиаф! - показывая пальцем на собаку, лежащую в свете из окна.  
\- Идите отсюда, - взмолился Джебом.  
Они подняли его кабинет вверх дном.  
Эти двое бестолковых ушли, а Ёнчжэ на пять минут задержался. Он знал, что Джебом терпеть не может шум и бессмысленную возню вокруг себя. Также он знал, что босс рад, что они заглянули с кастрюлей вина в сочельник в девять вечера.  
Сбалансированное одиночество – вот кредо Джебома.  
Встав перед ним в прямоугольнике оконного света, Ёнчжэ приступил к раздаче своих подарков. Сказал:  
\- Спасибо, что это твой дом, - пока внизу каркал пьяный голос.  
Потом присоединились остальные, веселенькие, запели – Хим принес в дежурку бутылку, спрятанную в мишуре.  
Джебом был очень проницательным – Ёнчжэ понял это, когда впервые посмотрел ему в глаза. Когда Джебом ему разрешил так сделать, а то и прямых взглядов босс предпочитал избегать. Ёнчжэ иногда наведывался в этот кабинет попеть Саймона и Гарфункеля. Иногда почитать Хэмингуэя вслух. Старался не надоедать, но и не бросать босса одного.  
Ёнчжэ искренне жалел этого прохладного человека.  
\- Больше улыбайся в следующем году, - пожелал Ёнчжэ и чмокнул босса в губы.  
Ему показалось, что Джебом растерялся, а когда пришел в себя, то уже было поздно – Ёнчжэ помахал ему рукой и вышел, наряженный в мишуру на шее.  
Стоя возле окна, Джебом смотрел, как эти трое спустились в сад и беспечно пошли по снегу в сторону поля, которое Ёнчжэ превратил в стрельбище. 

Ёнчжэ кормил парней мандаринами, засовывая дольки им в губы.  
\- Где начинается пруд? - беспокоился самый трусливый Дэ, со страхом опуская ноги в снег.  
\- Дальше, - Химчан мотнул головой, придерживая пальцы Джэ с мандариновой долькой возле рта.  
Они все дальше уходили в поле от света коттеджа.  
В такой темноте он мог безбоязненно поцеловать эти пальцы, и ему ничего за это не было.  
Потом они, понятен, переругались. Хим толкнул Ёнчжэ в снег, и Дэхён схватился за лоб, присел и заржал – Ёнчжэ пропахал снег, как котенок, которого швырнули на лед, вытавив передние лапки вперед.  
\- А где мой подарок? - орал Хим. - Ты ему, - он показал пальцем на уписывающегося Дэ, - трусы подарил, а мне где?  
Дэхён заржал еще неприличнее – трусы он купил сам и утром показал Химу, сказав, что это подарок Ёнчжэ.  
Дурить ревнивого Хима – просто бомба.  
\- Аха-ха-ха, - угарал Дэ.  
\- Какие трусы? - вынул лицо из снега Ёнчжэ. - Ты недоразвитый???  
Он никогда не подарил бы Дэхёну какие-то тупые трусы – он слишком его любит. Ёнчжэ бы подарил ему себя.  
\- Аха-ха-ха, - угарал Дэ.  
\- Черные, блядь, я не знаю, что там за принт, - рассекал руками воздух двадцать пятого декабря Химчан. - Знал бы – уже на твоем лице был бы такой же, фломастером!  
Они перешли в режим драки – Химчан натянул капюшон мековой куртки Ёнчжэ ему на лицо и мешал снять, скача вокруг, как конь.  
Дэхён понадежнее заправил рубашку в джинсы, натянул куртку пониже и, стараясь поестественнее, опустился спиной в снег – ему хотелось повторить “снежного ангела”, которого ненарочно сделал швырнутый в снег Джэ.  
\- Подарки? - спел Ёнчжэ. - Подарки тебе нужны??? Вот мой подарок, тупица…  
Он чмокнул Химчана в губы. Тот сразу вцепился в его тело – как клещ, притянул куртку к себе руками.  
Он хотел еще.  
\- Пусти! - рявкнул Ёнчжэ.  
\- Заткнись, - одернул Химчан. - Мой тоже надо подарить.  
Он быстренько скоординировался, направляя губы, как надо: так далеко еще до следующего рождества.  
Ёнчжэ-раз-в-год.  
Хим как мог пытался заставить его раскрыть губы, чтобы поцеловать по-настоящему, но Ёнчжэ ржал, как больной, и ничего не оставалось кроме как целовать его в холодные, красные щеки, пахнущие мандаринами.  
\- Поешь снега, - в конце концов Джэ извернулся и залепил ему пригоршней в лицо.  
Глупый.  
Дэ медитировал, лежа в снегу с рукой под головой, когда сверху на него срикошетило от мощного Химчана их общего субтильного друга.  
\- С рождеством, - поздравил Ёнчжэ, наклоняясь чмокнуть самого-самого из своих поклонников.  
От него Джэ не хотел отрываться быстро, несмотря на то, что обе его ладошки погрузились в снег – только Дэ устроился удобно, головой на локте, почти не прикасаясь к снегу. Его красные уши Ёнчжэ хотел погреть, обняв правое ладнью, но его пальцы прямиком из снега оказались холоднее экзотических ушей Дэхёна.  
Впрочем, Дэ ничего не сделал, только его пальцы под головй вздрогнули – он валялся на снегу и принимал свой подарок со щедростью.  
\- Хватит! - взбесился Химчан, и Ёнчжэ за ноги съехал с дэхёновского тела.  
Может, нарочно, может, нет… Потом Химчан встал перед подозрительным участком поля, из которого ничего не росло (никакой травы), и оно было гладкое-гладкое.  
\- Не, это не озеро, озеро – дальше, - заверил Хичан.  
Дэ наступил в снег и провалился в воду.  
\- Да б… - сказал он, вытаскивая мокрый кроссовок оттуда.


	2. Chapter 2

Тот же плейлист

 

я старался маркиовать ! значками, чтобы вы не дай бог пола веллера не употребили на . близнецов, а рок на Хима и Джэ - хотя это было бы забавно =)  
спасибо вам всем, что мы прилипли друг к другу.   
дорогой лей: смотри с гордостью. the strongest among you may not wear a crown.

 

\- Не так уж мало я о тебе знаю, - Сорён клонил куда надо (а врать что-то про Джебома мальчику, плюнув на брата, не собирался). - Ты живешь в семье тетки. У тебя годовалая двоюродная сестра…  
Мальчик, должно быть, совсем ему не поддавался (слушал одним ухом, настороженный): кусал тонку губку, его глаза смотрели в одну точку, только на мгновение широко раскрывшись.   
Он походил на лягушонка: тонкокостного, не удавшегося ростом, нелюбимого, зря народившегося в этом непримиримом к отличающимся от остальных болоте. Его одежонка только тем была хороша, что целая – Сорён примерно такие же треники подгибал в семь раз в своём детстве во времена степей Внутренней Монголии. Пасти коз им с Дэрёном выдавали ношенное старшими братьями и братьями братьев – даже чистая, ткань тех футболок и брюк пахла.   
Пахла старьем и комодом.   
Символ преемственности поколений (нищеты).   
Сорён задумался – не то что ему бередили душу эти давние воспоминания лет, проведенных в дичи, нет, он из них вырос. Плохо или хорошо, но вырос тем, кем вырос, так, как единственно получилось. Дело, наверно, в том, что он не привык к детским голосам, а Вей звучал как котёнок, когда спросил:  
\- Где моя мать? - сдавленным голосом.  
Этот высокий человек, сидевший рядом с ним, мог ошибиться один раз, назвав его мать теткой. Но два раза?  
\- Лю Линь? - задумался Сорён. - Я не знаю.  
Мёнбель таких сведений не предоставлял, но Сорён подозревал, что ничего хорошего с госпожой Лю случиться не могло (если уж Мёнбель заинтересовался этой семьей).   
Сорён, если честно, думал, что ее нет в живых, но не рассказывать же об этом мальчику, который уставился на свои сапожки.   
Он не махал ножками, как делают дети, наоборот, сидел тихо, как приболевший, как будто глубоко-глубоко размышлял.   
\- Ты давно с ней виделся? - наклонил голову Сорён – ему так не хотелось причинять мальчику даже малейшее зло, что неловкое желание завладеть его расположением казалось лицемерным.   
Вот мальчик в ответ ему и молчал.   
Вей думал: он всегда это знал. С жирным у него ни малейшей связи, а Линь любила его больше всех.   
Пропащая девка Линь, по которой бабушка лила слезы – та связалась с шайкой, настоящие уголовники. Бабушка говорила, что Линь кого-то прикончила, и это казалось похожим на правду, потому что Линь думала и дралась как мужчина.   
Линь.  
Так и не получив свой ответ, Сорён вздохнул.   
\- Ты поедешь с нами… - сказал он, не назвав ни одной причины: на самом деле машина продолжала двигаться, на восток, навстречу сумеркам, с большой скоростью – Дэрён сосредоточился на том, чтобы побыстрее оказаться подальше от этой деревни, но, недовольный братом, прислушивался к разговору и бросал назад укоризненые взгляды. А Сорён должен был получить хотя бы взгляд – ведь он же не принуждает. Принуждал бы он по-другому, и никто не смог бы отказать близнецам, не то что слабый мальчик. Сорён добавил: - Окей?  
Вей поднял глаза на него.   
Большой, сильный мужчина, который держал его на коленках недавно так, что Вей и в безумии от страха не смог вырваться. Он смотрел прямо и слишком прямолинейно – правильный ответ на его вопрос Сорёна был только один.   
Вей опустил голову.   
\- Отдай мне свой телефон, - Сорён протянул ладонь. - Ведь он у тебя есть?  
Он сильно опустил голову, чтобы видеть лицо мальчика, даже если тот противится. Вей вблизи учуял, как от него пахнет мятной жвачкой.   
Если он соврет, этот человек просто обшарит его карманы, свернув предварительно из его тела баранку.   
Слазав в карман курточки, Вей протянул ему свой дешевый смартфон. Сорён поглядел с любопытством на треснувшее стекло, а потом одной рукой, только пальцами отковырял крышку и заставил батарею выскользнуть на ладонь.   
Вей услышал в сто тысяч раз громче шорох шин по асфальту, когда Сорён спустил окно, и блестящая звукоизоляция БМВ перестала существовать – он размахнулся и вышвырнул части мобильника далеко в снег.   
\- Меня зовут Сорён, - назвался сам. И представил брата, показав на водительское место: - Его – Дэрён.  
“Можешь обращаться”.   
Потом Сорён вспомнил, что мальчик сказал ему всего две фразы, и одна из них “Где моя мать” - как будто это куда, куда важнее события похищения, что происходит с ним здесь и сейчас.   
Сорён потребовал у братца остановиться и пересел обратно на переднее сиденье, предварительно изъяв у мальчика его рюкзак и курточку, которые для надежности запер в багажник БМВ.   
Вей смотрел, как он уселся в салон, пофыркивая после мороза, после того, как прошелся по улице – под незастегнутой курткой на нем только майка. Местные так одежду не носят.   
Он подумал: “Ну вот и все”, когда Дэрён мельком взглянул на него через плечо, а потом чем-то щелкнул возле руля, так что Вей вздрогнул от звука четырех замков, заперших все двери одновременно.   
В его глазах стало влажно, он отвернулся к двери и стал смотреть в окно, на закат, бесполезно пытающийся красно-оранжевым расплавить снег: и солнце, и снег - одинаково смертельны в это время года. Пока снег убивает, солнце отстраненно смотрит и ничего не делает – Вей взглянул на макушку Сорёна, торчавшую над подголовником кресла пышным затылком красивой стрижки.   
Ему хотелось обнять себя, чтобы если плакать, то незаметно, если раскачиваться, то не привлекая ничьего внимания. Странно посматривая на дорогие сиденья салона, Вей снял зимние ботинки, втянул ноги на диван, обнял коленки и машинально качнулся вперед. Потом назад. Тихий, но успокаивающий метроном одинокого человечка.   
Его слезы прибывали, когда он думал, что больше не увидит “мать” и плачущую от каких-то вечных детских болезней “сестру”. Слезы сохли, когда он начинал понимать, что жирный будет только рад, да и “мать”, возможно, тоже – иногда Вей чувстовал, как не нужен ей. Какая большая разница между девочкой-младенцем и им.   
Вей заплакал всерьез, когда его мысли переключились на Линь снова.   
Пару раз Сорён оглянулся через плечо, но там было все то же: нос у мальчишки разбух от соплей, их он смазывал на свои поношенные штаны, на коленки, в которые уткнулся. Он ревел, но максимально тихо и неслышно.   
Сорён вздохнул и взглянул на брата, мол, и как я с ним управлюсь?   
В Дэрёне-то ненужной, непрошенной жалости никогда не было.   
Колеса машины крутились быстро-быстро, и бело-синие квадраты эмблемы БМВ на дисках сливались в один неопределимый цвет. Быстно-быстро исчезал под капотом асфальт. Натрушенный поволокой на дорогу снежок раздувало во все стороны после промчавшейся машины, и тачку все время сопровождала своя собственная маленькая вьюга, стелящаяся за задними колесами. 

 

!  
Январь самый суровый месяц. Мороз умудряется рисовать узорчики даже на стеклопакетах. Здесь, в комнате Хима, они новые и почти не пропускают тепло, поэтому только в уголках стекол крошечные пародии на ледяные узоры – как будто десяточек снежиночек приклеились, поблескивают на солнце и не тают, хотя Ёнчжэ дует на внутренне стекло и прикладывает к нему ладошку. Слишком большое расстояние между внешним и внутренним стеклами стеклопакета, Ёнчжэ едва ли чувствует ладонью прохладу.   
А вот на кухне кто-то ночью пожрал, покурил в окно и не запер его по-хорошему, так что утром Наён ругалась на парней за толстый слой льда, который намерз на створке. Те морозились и поглядывали друг на друга – курили почти все, но если ночного курильщика поймают, чего доброго в воспитательных целях Наён перестанет оставлять еду в холодильнике (которой можно перекусить ночью). Они все вместе принесли ей из гаража тепловую пушку, и лед с оконной створки быстро стаял, капая в тазик, подставленный на пол на место оттащенного стола.   
Все равно все утро в кухне было холодно, дуло по полу и везде валялись мокрые тряпки.   
Хорошо, что Джебом безобразия не видел – он уехал в Сеул. Нужны были пятеро, чтобы сопровождать его (у остальных, получается, намечаются выходные, когда кот из дома – мыши в пляс), и Хим достал шляпу “случайного выбора”. Хитренький Дэ слился изящно:  
\- А чо я-то? Я програмер, зачем боссу с собой хакер нужен?  
За такое остальные парни его и недолюбливали.   
Сам Химчан, с вязаной шапкой ходящий по кругу, носил на шее нарочито жалкий старый шарфик и все время покекекивал, покашливал, по-всякому намекая:  
\- А я вообще простыл.  
Сидя с остальными товарищами вокруг стола, Ёнчжэ вытянул свою бумажку легко – он был бы не против путешествия с боссом в Сеул, но на его записочке креста не было.   
Кресты достались тому, кому достались, и все остальные облегченно вздохнули – впереди три дня безнадзорной свободы.   
В первый день “вакации” Ёнчжэ проснулся в семь, нажарил на кухне гренок с яйцами и беконом и в семь сорок три постучал в дверь к Чону. Тот увидел тарелку с масляными горячими хлебушками и возликовал:  
\- О, Джэ! Джэ! Джэ! Джэ! Проходи, я за кофе… Вилки брать или ты принес?  
Было действительно вкусно, но больше Ёнчжэ нравилось вкусно кормить его: Дэ вышвырнул со стола обе свои клавы, чтобы освободить немножко места для тарелок, столкал мониторы в угол, в общем, еда была ему важнее его дорогих девайсов.   
(А, может, и Ёнчжэ – Хён отдал ему свой удобный крутящийся стул)  
\- Будешь? - вилкой ткнув в последний оставшийся кусочек, вежливо попросился его доесть Дэхён.  
Ёнчжэ молча пододвинул тарелку ему – пожалуй, надо было жарить больше. В следующий раз он так и поступит.   
Почему-то место для клавиатуры снова легко нашлось, когда Дэ составил грязные тарелки башенкой, но даже не подумал унести их на кухню, усевшись за комп. Сняв кроссовки, Ёнчжэ по-турецки сидел на его кровати, раскачивался, смотрел в окно на утреннее солнце (мороз – вот оно и светит) и вел с Чоном ленивые разговорчики ни о чем.   
Вроде: а правда, что Наён водит шуры-муры с Мистером Креветкой, которого так прозвали за глазки-щелки в форме полумесяцев? Еще у парня погоняла – Нап, Крошечный и Мини-Минни (за рост и одновременно имя).   
Чон поржал, как он любит – вроде тихо, но обидно:  
\- Говорят, маленький перчик острее…  
И Ёнчжэ усмехнулся – пускай говорит, что хочет. Мистер Креветка – даже прикольный парень, изобретательный, вечно у него полно шутеек и он носит реквизит для них в карманах (подушку-пердушку прямо сейчас не надо?).   
Наблюдать за Чоном, когда он работает, забавно: он почти не пользуется мышкой, его пальцы шмыгают по клавишам быстро-быстро. Хотя сейчас он не работает: Ёнчжэ с кровати видит, что он бронирует два места в кинотеатре на сегодня, на фильм, который Джэ не против посмотреть.   
Закончив, Дэхён блокирует свою машину.   
Ёнчжэ раскачивается на его кровати, держась руками за стопы сложенных медитативно ножек, и Дэ улыбается тому, как интересно солнце просвечивает сквозь его шоколадные волосы, делая из них золотистые. Из-за завтрака, который принес Джэ, пахнет жареными яйцами и хлебом. В январе радиаторы работают на максимум, так что в комнате очень тепло и быстро становишься сонным.   
Не собираясь спать совсем, Дэхён сдирает с себя свитер - тот, конечно, цепляет рубашку, и он на мгновение мелькает перед Джэ голым телом. Ёнчжэ ржет над тем, что все равно все видел, как бы быстро Хён ни задергал одежду вниз. Ёнчжэ заваливается на кровать боком и ржет, прекрасно зная, что заигрывает со старшим таким способом.   
Этот способ работает – наказать смеющегося над ним Джэ Дэхён приседает на кровать и выписывает легонький щелбанчик ему по лбу.   
\- Больше не буду тебя кормить, - обижается Ёнчжэ.  
До Хёна доходит: он видит в нем ребенка. Вредного и озорного. Постоянно.   
\- Не корми, - легко соглашается Дэ, усаживаясь локтями в коленки, подбородком на кулаки.  
Мол, ты меня первый начал обижать.   
На эту обиженную спину Ёнчжэ смотрит, потом пальцем ведет вниз от лопаток до поясницы – по полосочке на ткани рубашки, запах отдушки кондиционера которой он чувствует. Когда укладывается щекой на плечо Дэхёна. Когда закидывает свою правую руку ему на шею.   
Он бы завалился с ним на кровать и хорошо заснул – до обеденного времени.   
\- Шашлыков хочу, - внеапно говорит Дэ. Он опять думал о еде. - И выпить. Давайте вечерком сгоняем, - он смотрит на часы, поправляясь, - если я успею вернуться…  
\- Ты уходишь? - поражается Ёнчжэ.  
\- Но, - кивает Дэ. - Кое-какие дела.  
Интересные, должно быть, дела, если судить по тому, какой Хён вылез из-за шкафа, переодетый: джинсы, темно-синяя рубашка (очень красиво смотрится с его серебристыми волосами) и тонкая, не по погоде кожаная куртка.   
Он вылил на себя уйму одеколона и зимой надел круглые солнечные очки, как у Джона Леннона. У него в руках была только барсетка, когда он спускался вместе с Ёнчжэ по лестнице, чтобы последний притворился, что на кухню попить, а Дэ на самом деле – в гараж. Он сел в один из БМВ и уехал в полдесятого. Ёнчжэ видел, что билеты в кино были на сеанс в десять двадцать. 

 

!  
\- Надо его накормить, - вслух подумал Сорён.  
\- Так и скажи, что сам оголодал, - поржал над ним Дэрён. - Или обоссался?  
Напрасно он так.   
Сорён думал, что мальчишка сзади после школы – там его должны были разочек накормить. Если его приемная мать давала ему денег на кормежку, а то они с братом, было, не обедали, когда дела у отца шли из рук вон плохо. Все нормальные дети на большой перемене шли в столовую, а Дэрён звал его попинать мяч. Или повисеть на турнике – чем-то заняться, чтобы не было так голодно.   
В школе на самом деле страшно: ты изгой, если не ешь со всеми (все знают, что твои родители слишком бедны). Ты, изгой, ешь из пакетика свой бутерброд в туалете, чтобы никто не видел.   
\- Я тоже жрать хочу, - через минуту признал очевидное сам Дэрён. - Вон там остановимся, - он показал на карте.  
Сорён оглянулся на задние сиденья, чтобы узнать, что мальчик думает о коротком привале, но Вей ничего не думал: он спал, обняв себя руками, приваливашись головой к холодному стеклу.   
В его губах почти не было цвета.   
С самого начала казалось, что у него что-то вегетативное. Люди со слабыми сосудами задыхаются и теряют сознание, как он. Такие люди очень чувствительны к теплообмену – жизнь просто вытекает из них, когда им холодно.   
Сорён еще раз потребовал остановиться и потом вышел из машины, чтобы открыть заднюю дверь и уложить мальчика головой на диван, укрыв своей курткой – она почти закрыла маленького Вея, остались торчать только ноги в носках с почти-дырками на пятках.   
Опять Дэрён похмыкал на то, как младший храбро разгуливает по улице голым – явно же нарывается на сопли, а не хотелось бы, потому что…   
\- Придурок, - похвалил Сорёна, когда тот залез в тачку с мурашками на плечах.  
Потыкал в кнопки климат-контроля и сделал еще теплее: двадцать четыре градуса. Эти двое мерзли, Дэрён – плавился.   
Он содрал куртку и с себя и, стараясь поаккуратнее, бросил назад, вторым слоем на Вея, который проснулся тогда еще, как дверь с его стороны открылась, и Сорён подхватил его подающее тело. Вей притворялся, поэтому хорошо почувствовал, как его накрыли курткой. Вей притворялся бесчувственным и спящим, с закрытыми глазами принюхиваясь к вороту куртки. Ему казалось, пахнет как он никогда не встречал – молодым, сильным, здоровым мужчиной. Так, таким же одеколоном мог пахнуть отец, наверно?   
Вей все время беспокоился, нервничал, но дорога каким-то мстическим образом усыпляла его – может быть, его сознание устало бояться, требовало немножко отдыха.   
Все равно он спал, когда его потыкал Дэрён (или он просто забирал куртку) и заметил, что мальчик проснулся:  
\- Хочешь в туалет?  
Вей сел и кивнул.   
Сорён открыл его дверь, и Вей сразу поджался от холода. Он думал, что ему надо выйти из машины как можно быстрее, но ботинок на нем не было. Он думал, что Сорён разозлится – он стоял там, снаружи, без верхней одежды, на его куртке Вей сидел, но младший из близнецов только присел перед машиной, помогая мальчику надеть зимние сапоги. Он вывел его из БМВ, накинул на плечи свою куртку и, держа за плечо, повел ко входу в бургерную. Вей старался шевелить ногами побыстрее, придерживая воротник куртки вокруг своей шей – запах от нее на морозе стал как будто бы острее. Теперь он думал, что смог бы узнать Сорёна даже с закрытыми глазами, по этому запаху или по ощущениям от прикосновения его больших ладоней.   
Но думал об этом как бы второстепенно, на заднем плане – больше его поражало то, что он видел: украшенные цветными лампочками деревья на улице, где остановилась машина. Желтый свет из больших окон бургерной, за ними сидели люди, и они были… они были похожи на близнецов, одетые так же хорошо, такие же необычные.   
На подоконниках стояли чашки с настоящими мандаринами.   
Вей никогда не был нигде, кроме своей деревни.   
Он не знал, что такие места, как это, существуют.   
Большие города.  
Писал Вей в компании Дэрёна, и ему было с этим человеком неловко намного больше, чем с его братом. Может, потому что старший из близнецов решил покусать ногти на вымытых руках – он думал, что Мёнбель должен им компенсацию за похищение ребенка. На самом деле у них есть только сутки, чтобы пересечь северокоройскую границу – после их одинаковые лица будет разыскивать полиция. Это зависит от того, когда переполошатся приемные родители Вея, конечно, и Дэрён подозрительным взглядом глядел на мальчика, копошащегося у писуара – что-то подсказывало ему, что сейчас шесть, а они еще не начали его искать. Что-то, с другой стороны, в нем настаивало и на том, что и в этой бургерной появляться не следовало – они с братом и так слишком много внимания привлекают, а с ними еще и мальчик.   
Но потом: а что надо было делать? Писать в снег у дороги, мерзнуть и голодать? Им же не пятнадцать в конце концов…   
Сорён успел заказать три одинаковых (больших) бургера и ушел в туалет сразу, как только Дэрён с Веем вернулись, оставив их двоих в молчании сидеть за столом. Со своей стороны, Дэрён не знал, о чем говорить с семилетним. Вей старшего просто боялся.   
Почему-то даже Сорён не стал выбиваться из общего правила и ел молча. Они с братцем жрали как саранча – приговорив по бургеру за десять огромных укусов на двоих. Принявшись за оставшуюся картошку, Сорён сознательно затормозил в сто раз: они могли сожрать хоть коня за полминуты, но Вея-то все равно придется ждать, а он кусает свою булку, со стороны кажется, голодно-радостно, но как монстрик – маленькими укусами.   
Что до самого Вея, то ему впервые некогда было даже думать о своих огромных бедах – еда заняла все его внимание. Бургеров он никогда не пробовал: этих хрустящих булок с куском котлеты в соусе и помидорах. Вей облизывал майонезный соус с пальцев и ел, ел, ел.   
\- Да не ешь булку, - обратился к нему уставший ждать Дэрён. - Ешь одно мясо.  
Как за подтверждением, Вей взглянул на Сорёна, но тот смотрел в темное окно.   
Хорошо, мясо так мясо – Вей понимал, что всех задерживает. Ему было грустно покидать это место с мандаринами на окнах и большим беззвучным телевизором, транслирущим нарядное промо-видео бургерной кругами, сутками, месяцами. Вей бы мог долго еще сидеть там, читая на стенах, что Годзилла – самый большой и дорогой бургер, а по понедельникам картошка бесплатно. 

 

!  
Ёнчжэ злился.   
Да кто бы на его месте не злился – вообразив, что те билеты Дэ покупал для него. А на самом деле для какой-то бабы надушился и даже надел солнечные очки зимой.   
Съел завтрак Ёнчжэ и умчался к своим шлюхам – для Хёна это вполне нормально.   
В своем раздражении Ёнчжэ не хотел быть один – он мысленно все время возвращался к тому факту, что он безнадежный дебил. Если бы Джебом был здесь, он бы поднялся к нему с чашкой эспрессо. С пакетиками сахара на блюдце и контейнером сливок – Джэ до сих пор не понял, как босс пьет: сладко и с молоком, горько и без молока или ему все равно, потому что он работает, как проклятый, и если ему эту чашку кофе не принести, будет сидеть в кабинете до вечера за монитором ноутбука.   
Босс очень жестоко относится к себе, и Ёнчжэ самолично, из сострадания, напялил на себя роль мамочки – приходит иногда, говоря, что отдыхать необходимо.   
Может, поэтому он еще не вылетел со своего места: он справляется плохо, но Джебом относится к нему слишком внимательно, и все уже давно поняли, что Ёнчжэ – фаворит, любимчик и не тронь его, а то босс сделает выговор.   
Вот что делает вовремя принесенный кофе с сахаром и сливками отдельно.   
В тоске своей Ёнчжэ подумал об еще одном человеке, который мог бы составить ему компанию, и направился к покоям начальника охраны. Хим валялся в постели (одетый), читал книжку и, когда Ёнчжэ вошел после стука, стремительно схватился за свой шарфик – обернуть его вокруг шеи, изображаяя отходящего больного, начать покашливать.   
\- Садись, - Химчан указал на кровать, сдвинув ноги к стенке, чтобы освободить место.  
Как будто Ёнчжэ передернуло, но он (боязливо) сел, рассматривая комнату: не много-то изменилось, все так же ужасающе. У Чона было уютно, тепло и много пространства (он не раскидывает вещи, у него немножко мебели, его девиз как будто: мало – но лучшее), а здесь сильно жарко, еда и грязная одежда разбросана повсюду.   
Залезая на кровать с ногами, складывая их по-турецки, Ёнчжэ прижимается затылком к нарочито выставленной писульке девки с плаката, а Химчан спрашивает:  
\- Чем займемся? - потому что у него всегда есть время на Джэ.  
Он готов от босса свинтить ради него.   
\- С чего ты взял, что мы чем-то будем заниматься? - спросил Ёнчжэ, забирая из рук начальника охраны книгу.  
Это, понятно, не Маркес, не Мураками и даже не Коэльо – детектив про уголовников, но удивительно узнавать, что Хим в принципе умеет читать.   
\- Ты же пришел, - указывает на очевидное Хим.  
На его белом одеяле Ёнчжэ сидит в черных носках, коричневеет вредной головенкой – вожделенная воинственная говешечка в солнечных лучах. Когда Химчан тянет его улечься на постель рядом с собой, Ёнчжэ верщит в голос – здесь же везде “выделения”, он же покроется струпьями, если голой кожей коснется этого постельного белья.   
\- Не ори! - одергивает Хим, нависая над гостем своего помещения так, чтобы Ёнчжэ не сумел встать.  
Тот действительно затыкается визжать и снизу, с подушки, смотрит на него интересным взглядом. Химчан прямо чувствует, как его глаза скользят по лицу. Ему интересно, о чем Ёнчжэ думает, потому что сам он сосредоточен требовать от себя: “Нет”. Ёнчжэ нельзя целовать – он уйдет и обзовет его гандоном. Вывернет палец. Чем ласковее Хим к Ёнчжэ, тем больше тот издевается. И не подкалывает ли он сейчас, лежа на постели Хима полностью одетым, но с сияющими глазами – кто знает?   
Ёнчжэ – загадка, вскрыть которую у Хима не хватает ума. Может, если бы он пытался думать – но он смотрит на полусогнутые пальцы Ёнчжэ, рука которого лежит на химчановской подушке.   
\- Я придумал, - внезапно улыбается Ёнчжэ, - чем мы займемся.  
На мгновение Химчан думает, что это случилось – Ёнчжэ поднялся и сел, приблизив свое лицо к его.   
Теперь его можно обнимать и носить на руках – всегда, везде…  
\- Уборкой! - объявляет Ёнчжэ. Кивает вбок: - Ты уберешь этот свой вавилонский срач наконец.  
\- Не, - отказывается Хим. Он не знал, что так можно – что этот мелкий придурок заставит его мыть пол. Что все настолько плохо повернется. - Не-не-не, нет!  
Ёнчжэ катается по постели и ржет: да.   
Ща он Хима научит чистоте. Внезапно Ёнчжэ почувстовал, что это его долг – точно такой же, как напоминать Джебому о необходимости отдыха. 

Ёнчжэ любил все делать с королевским размахом, и Химчан схватился за голову, глядя на то, как мелкий разносит его комнату: Ёнчжэ ногой столкнул со столика порножурналы – они рассыпались на пол. Ёнчжэ встряхнул накидку с дивана: крошки еды, коробка из-под печенья и подобное того же рода оказалось на полу. Одежду, набросанную на кресло, Ёнчжэ тоже всю поскидывал на пол носками кроссовок.   
Ну вот а теперь все, что оказалось на полу, Хим мог срочно спасать, потому что Джэ невозмутимо пинал эту грязь к порогу, намекая, что все это кучей должно отправить в мусорный бак. И Химу надо бы пошевеливаться и выбирать быстрее, что ему дороже: трусы или порножурналы, которые с глянцевым шорохом подлетали в воздух от каждого веселого пинка Ёнчжэ.   
Химчан выбрал спасти свои трусы и прочее носибельное. Собранную одежду кучкой прижал к груди и понес в постирочную, пока Ёнчжэ выпинывал его коллекцию журналов за порог – там шум кого-то обеспокоил, и домашние имели удовольствие понаблюдать, сколько у Хима баб (бумажных).   
Вот вам и неубирабельный многолетний срач. Просто выпишите себе одного невыносимого Ёнчжэ, и он вынесет все, что можно: постельное белье Джэ вышвырнул на пол последним, и Хим припал на коленки вытаскивать подушку из наволочки, добившись своим собачьим пониманием благосклонного кивка от Ёнчжэ:  
\- Постельное белье тоже полагается менять, дорогой…  
Ёнчжэ показал, как надо вытирать пыль: вот так, тщательно, кругами, пока не сотрется… Показывал он, правда, почему-то на плакате с девкой – но хотя бы понятно, почему он взялся тереть ее самое драгоценное место. Стиралась… бумага, и Химчан, сморщившись, терпел, как, лишаясь изображения писечки, плакат терял свою созерцательную ценность.   
\- Да признайся просто, что ты ревнуешь, - рыкнул он, срывая покалеченный постер со стены совсем.  
Правда же. Почему Ёнчжэ так ненавидит его порнуху?   
Ёнчжэ энергично пнул свалившийся на пол плакат к дверям, кивнув головой – да, конечно-конечно – иронично. Как будто у него нет Чона, прихорашивающегося перед свиданиями, наряжающегося в новые рубашки, в которых он такой красивый, что зубы сводит.   
На самом деле Ёнчжэ пофигу на химовскую порнушку, просто он взялся за миссию превратить это помещение из отвратительного в годное к обитанию.   
Химчан остался при другом мнении, лестном для себя.   
Впрочем, он много где ошибался – например, думал, что приборка закончилась на очистке от хлама всех поверхностей. Но Ёнчжэ, опять носком кроссовка, подцепил край коврика, лежащего по середине комнаты, и стал так, ногами, сворачивать его… с непонятной Химчану целью. Бедный начальник охраны схватился за лицо, стеная:  
\- Ну щас-то чё? Я правда не понимаю, чё ты от меня еще хочешь?  
Суровый, как прокурор, Ёнчжэ поднял голову и взглянул на него темными, несосредоточенными глазами:  
\- Пылесос.  
А где в доме достать пылесос?   
Химчан отправился в квест, а Ёнчжэ уселся на подоконнике, потому что веселье издеваться над Химом куда-то улетучилось, он нехотя начал думать о том, как же великолепный Чон Дэхён планирует свои свидания: кино, кафе, поцелуи? Он же совсем другой, когда не с мужиками, а с девушками – конфетно-милый и очень разговорчивый.   
Химчан достал пылесос у Наён за шоколадку – новый, беспроводной, одна красивая вертикальная монощетка (потому что за шоколад). Пока он чистил свой грязный коврик, Ёнчжэ сидел спиной к нему на подоконнике и смотрел со второго этажа на двор.   
Было чуть после двенадцати, наверно, но Ёнчжэ только глядя на улицу, на солнце, не смог бы определить время – дневной свет уже казался ему хрупким, увядающим. Январь, он такой: темнеет в три, а в час-два дня солнце плавно тухнет, как будто теряет силы.   
Красиво.   
Из-за того, что солнце низко над горизонтом, оно отражается золотом в стеклах и жестяных трубах, как всегда на закате, а тени деревьев на снегу такие густые и темно-синие. По морозному времени над крышами кое-где вьется дымок каминов, поднимаясь вверх из-за холода вертикально (сжигают рождественские елки, наверно, хе-хе).   
Вообще, сидя в теплой комнате, рассматривать зимний мороз странно: там все такое золотистое от солнца, снег искрится, что забываешь про минус двадцать.   
Ёнчжэ хотел избавиться от фальшивых впечатлений от разглядывания двора особняка – поэтому ему захотелось положить ладонь на стекло. Он чувствовал прохладу, но тепло его руки никак не сказывалось на морозном узорчике внешнего стеклопакета – снежинки, просвеченные солнцем, поблескивали, и Ёнчжэ никак бы не смог до них дотронуться.   
\- Все? - кто-то метнулся ему за спину, чтобы алчно, как собака, пристроиться сзади и задышать в ушко. - Я все почистил, олененок…  
Даже показал рукой, даже почти с гордостью – смотри, какое чудо: посреди чистенькой комнатки чистенький коврик (ну почти – он в пятнах пролитого).   
И потом что-то же Ёнчжэ привело сюда, зачем-то он эту уборку затеял – Химчан опять думал… Он не знал, что Ёнчжэ просто не нравится порно, он считает его неприличным. Он не знал, что Ёнчжэ заставил его убираться… just for lulz. Что у Джэ всегда полно неочевидных мотивов, а иногда необъяснимо вовсе никаких нет – вот как сейчас он сидит на подоконнике и дышит на стекло, как будто это важно.   
Они очень разные, и Химчан не может его понять в девяноста процентов случаев. Но ему нравится дурацкое, ребяческое, непредсказуемое поведение Ёнчжэ: не выдержав, тот открыл окно, напустив холода в комнату, зато соскреб лед снаружи ногтями.   
Ну вот и зачем морозиться руками в снегу, скажите?   
В его руках все растаяло, и пальцы Ёнчжэ покрылись капельками, которые поблескивали, когда он поднял руку перед собой, полюбоваться ими в свете угасающего солнца.   
\- Я говорю, я все почистил, - игнорируемый Хим прижался к спине игнорирующего и высунулся из-за его плеча.  
Игриво.   
\- Ну так неси ведро и тряпку, - отстраненно произнес Ёнчжэ, все еще увлеченный – как с его ладони скатывается под рукав рубашки и ниже, где от холодных ручеечков по горячему телу становится… щекотно. - Пол будешь мыть.  
\- Бляха, - выругался Хим. - Я устал. Я вообще простужен, ты заметил? Кха-кха-кха…  
\- Не кашляй на меня, - мокрой рукой отвернул от себя лисью морду Ёнчжэ.  
Вот если он заболеет, это будет… гораздо хуже, чем может показаться. Хотя Хим не болеет – он притворялся, чтобы откосить от поездки с Джебомом и снискать маленько жалости у Ёнчжэ.   
(Вот бы он знал, что утром Ёнчжэ кормил гренками не его, “больного”, а Дэхёна).   
\- Но что-то же мне за это мучение будет, козлёнок? - Химчан подлизывался, отрицая необходимость приступать к мытью полов.  
Ёнчжэ на подоконнике (опять он сидел по-турецки), повернулся к нему – молча, выразительно глядя в глаза. Он никогда не боялся: ни возможной кары за издевательство, ни говорить “Обломись” в лицо. Пожалуй (думает Хим), Ёнчжэ знает, что сильно привлекает людей… Не столько это его детское поведение (иногда, буквально, прыгает ни с того ни с сего – тогда, когда они пили глинтвейн, Ёнчжэ с красными щеками скакал по лестнице). Больше - способность Ёнчжэ увлекать разными ощущениями. Вот для чего читают книги?   
Ради впечатлений, верно? Образы со страниц оживают в голове, дают неповторимое чувство – испытывать то, что написано, путешествовать по новым местам своего воображения, впитывать, переживать.   
Море Впечатлений. Плато Открытий. Рифы Сожалений, Пролив Магеллановой Грусти – воды, где заканчивается кругосветное путешествие человека, который обошел землю вокруг в поисках себя, дошел досюда и вдруг понял, что узнает… Что вернулся туда, откуда начал – как-то так. О существовании многих мест на своей собственной карте ты мог и не догадываться, но когда что-то приводит к новому неизвестному острову – ты злишься. Потом думаешь, что это интересно. Спустя какое-то время.   
Примерно так и работает общение с Ёнчжэ – ему интересен только он сам (и еще кое-кто болтливый, которого Хим терпеть не может), он творит странную херню (плавит снег руками), из-за которой у него как-то получается из звуков, картинок, тактильных и тепловых ощущений создать Впечатление.   
Сейчас у Хима впечатление, что он до смерти хочет поцелуй в губы. За спиной Ёнчжэ в окне – снег и золотистое солнце, а его глаза темные и грустные, глубокие, как те тени от деревьев на расчищенных дорожках.   
Глаза Химчана соскальзывают по лицу Ёнчжэ, останавливаясь на губах. Воистину Ёнчжэ какой-то ебаный волшебник: он так заставляет хотеть себя одним запутанным, нечитаемым взглядом своих глаз. Конечно, пошалить с ним голым под одеялом Химчан бы ни за что не отказался, но действительно ему хочется немножко другого – чтобы Ёнчжэ приходил к нему.   
Всю морозную зиму.   
Каждое утро нарождающейся весны – открывать окна и заставлять нюхать запах сырой, оттаивающей земли.   
Хочется близости Ёнчжэ – и, в общем, понимайте как хотите.   
Химчан целует его быстренько, чтобы он не обиделся, чтобы не вздумал драться, чтобы не ушел. Притворяется:  
\- Не грусти, - это был просто дружеский чмок.  
Его телу плохо от того, как это было мало, как он бы хотел сдавить всего Ёнчжэ руками и исчмокать его уши. Но Хима ждет ведро и тряпка.   
Ёнчжэ провожает его взглядом, когда он выходит с пылесосом, и ему не нравится то, что он бессознательно делает с Химом. Лучше бы этот идиот так и орал на каждом углу, что трахнет жирного Ёнчжэ в лав-отеле.   
Это даже не оскорбление, это ничтожно по сравнению с тем, как Ёнчжэ тошнит о Хёна, как он ненавидит его, но не может оставить и все надеется, как дурак, на что-то – вот бы Хима минула чаша сия.   
Впрочем… Ёнчжэ хочется закурить, и он спрыгивает с подоконника с мыслью: а нахуй этого Чона Дэхёна.   
Не религия же он.   
Снова открыв окно, Ёнчжэ портит воздух в комнатке Химчана, который выражает неудовольствие – ему теперь ползать по выстуженному полу. И воняет.   
Снова забравшися на подоконник Ёнчжэ только скалится – втянул ноги, чтобы не мешать Химу мыть.   
Не мешать, вы сказали?   
Шваброй возя под кроватью, Химчан на коленках ползает прямо под окном – какой там шарфик, от трудов он разделся до одной черной футболки. Ёнчжэ, снимающего кроссовки, посещает очередная богическая идея как смешно пошутить. Он спускает ногу в носке прямо Химу на спину, придавливая его немножко к полу – у него и так со шваброй не очень спорится, а тут ему еще и так… издевательски мешают.   
Но он продолжает, матерясь, мыть под кроватью – быстрее закончит, быстрее этого сучонка… что-нибудь ему сделает, мсти ради.   
Потому что Хим не реагирует, Ёнчжэ вторую ступню ставит Химчану на шею, заставляя его склонить голову.   
\- Делай-делай, - рыча, разрешает Химчан. - Я тебя за это вверх ногами переверну. Не сейчас, попозже.  
Отложенная месть. Захочет – потребует ее прилюдно. При Джебоме хорька за ноги поднимет, чтобы его сигареты из карманов посыпались и пузёнка засветилась.   
Ёнчжэ тоже знает, что обязательно сделает, поэтому ради себя унизительно давить на шею перестает. Просто ставит обе стопы на спину Хима (ну и хай… повисит головой вниз – главное без лишних издевательств, обоюдно посмеяться).   
От горячего от работы Хима его ногам тепло, мускулистая спина под стопами забавно перетекает, когда напрягаются то одни мышцы, то другие, и Ёнчжэ изображает что-то вроде массажа, растирая пальцами ног в районе химовских лопаток.   
Химчан возится, шоркая под кроватью – там килограммы пыли, цепляющейся за тряпку противными червяками, и, наверно, из-за нее он так долго возится, ползая перед окном на коленках и ногами Ёнчжэ на своей спине. 

 

!  
Упрямец братишка отказался от руля – после бургера с картошкой он своим креслом (отодвинул) придавил Вея на заднем сиденье, вытянулся и безмятежно закрыл глаза: Сорён пять минут спустя поглядел на него и удивился – реально дрых.   
Сорёну самому хотелось пообщаться с мальчиком, но как-то, видимо, не судьба: пока проезжали городок, Вей прилип к окнам автомобиля, закрывшись от света (чтобы не мешал глядеть) ладошками, прислонившись лбом к холодному стеклу. Куртка Сорёна с него съехала прямо на пол салона, но он не заметил, а Сорён не считал нужным требовать подобрать свою вещь и достойно уложить на диван.   
Да и после городка Вей продолжал смотреть в стекло – бог уж знает на что. Может, на огни деревень в темных полях. Может, высматривал издалека идущие навстречу машины.   
Сорён хотел расспросить его кое о чем, но чтобы общаться с таким, как Вей, надо видеть его личико – так получается хоть какое-то подобие беседы с ним, любителем отмалчиваться. А Сорён не мог постоянно поворачиваться назад от опасной зимней дороги.   
Часа два так и прошли в тишине, потом проснулся братец – потребовал себе кофе на ближайшей остановке, заговорил на разные семейные темы, обсуждать которые Сорёну не больно было охота. Просто братец не подозревал, а он да – что слушатель Вей сзади не так уж глуп и поразительно запоминает любое.   
Любое: Годзилла – самый большой и дорогой бургер. Близнецы родились в провинции Джилинь, пограничной с большой снежной Россией, их мать все еще живет там, а Дэрён издевается над отцом, который разводится с третьей женой:  
\- Меня она вообще терпеть не может – он сказал, что ни цента не оставит ей после развода, все его богатство – нам с тобой.  
\- Нафиг не надо, - отозвался Сорён, глядя на мигающий поворотник – когда его пропустят. - Он в следующем году найдет себе четвертую, и опять будет цирк, а мы с тобой как два клоуна – развлекать… И потом, не надо было нас с матерью бросать – никакими деньгами он от этого не откупится.  
\- Вот поэтому-то я ни от единого цента и не откажусь, - задорно возразил Дэрён. - Он сам виноват во всем… Я уже придумал, во что вложить эти деньги…  
Сорён покачал головой и свернул как-то грубо, так что всех потащило влево, по инерции.   
Он всегда был таким – никто его не поддерживал. Мать в том числе – мать, как Дэрён, хотела от отца полнго искупления за “голодные лета”, за то, что он отплатил ей изменой за верность в те времена, когда его бизнес банкротился. После того, что они пережили вместе, вчетвером (сосланные пости коз к родственникам из-за бедности близнецы тоже играли весомую роль), отец сфинтил к молодой, привелекательной барышне со своим начавшим подрастать капиталом. Новая жена не сделала его счастливым, и Сорён по гроб жизни… Пошел нахер, он бы эти папины деньги папе в лицо радостно и бросил – но никто, как он сказал, его порывов не понимал.   
Случайно Сорён взглянул в зеркало и поймал выражение маленького лица Вея, который смотрел на него, как будто так и надо, как будто одобрял сорёновскую решительность следовать своим принципам. Сорён улыбнулся:  
\- Лояльность – как девственность, можно проебать только один раз, - и Дэрён от него еще ей-богу не слышал таких интересных, зрелых высказываний.

 

!  
\- Пошли в поле? - предложил Ёнчжэ.  
С куриной ногой в руке (после приборки обедали в кухне), Химчан задумчиво поглядел в окно. Возразил:  
\- Почти стемнело, - он сам в темноте по мишени не попадет, не то что Ёнчжэ. В смысле, он-то попадет, но проверять надо будет по снегу идти к ней – вот веселуха его кроссовками черпать. А между тем надо было что-то придумать, чтобы удержать Ёнчжэ при себе. И Хим предложил: - Айда в клуб. Я знаю, сегодня там старье всякое играют.  
Старье все обожают. Наверно, даже Ёнчжэ – хотя Химчан понятия не имеет, что тот слушает. Есть подозрение, что Ёнчжэ музыкально всеядный, а это как бы… как когда у человека нет почерка, он сегодня пишет с наклоном вправо, а завтра вертикально без наклона.   
Человек настроения.   
\- Пошли, - взвесив все, вздохнул Ёнчжэ – он не ходил по клубам, но сидеть в своей комнате, дожидаясь, когда появится веселый после перепихона (или чем он там занимается) Чон… Больше чем не хотелось изображать жену, которой изменяют, а та притворяется, что все окей – так ей невыносимо думать, что все, конец, надо разбегаться.  
\- Отлично, - Хим допивал супчик из чашки, с краю. - Надо сполоснуться, - на его волосах висела паутина.  
\- Сполоснись, - разрешил Ёнчжэ.  
Не совсем же он кровожадный – Хим поработал на отлично, его комнатёнка образцово-показательно попахивает порошком от вымытого пола и свежего постельного белья.   
Вот только Джэ не мог знать, что из-за его разрешения Хим приволочется к нему с мокрой головой:  
\- Высуши мне волосы!  
\- ДА СУШИ ВСЕ СВОЕ САМ! - взбрыкнул Ёнчжэ.  
\- Как??? - возмутился Химчан. - Фена у меня нет! Так, что ли?  
Он затряс головой как собака – с кончиков длинных черных волос на Ёнчжэ полетели брызги, и он сморщился.   
По-честному, никакого фена у Хима действительно не было и быть не могло. Зато он имелся у кокетливого хорошиста Ёнчжэ.   
Руками, без всякой щетки, Ёнчжэ тряс черную волосню, направляя на нее поток воздуха из насадки. Волоски на коже Хима, на шейной косточке, вставали дыбом, когда Ёнчжэ дул из фена горячим на его спину.   
Высушенные, волосы Хима просто рассыпались – из кулака, заправленные из-за уха, из резиночки, которой Ёнчжэ мстительно завязал ему пальмочку на макушке.   
Когда были мокрые, они вились…  
\- Уйди, - сказал Ёнчжэ, глядя вниз на сидящего на табуретке Хим. - Мне тоже надо принять душ и переодеться.  
Химчан поднял глаза рассмотреть его, то, во что он был отдет сейчас – обычная рубашка с рукавами, светло-голубая. И покачал головой: Ёнчжэ не больно был разнообразен, пожалуй, ни в чем кроме этих вежливых рубашек он никогда Джэ не видел.   
Но ушел – раз нормально попросили. 

В первый раз Ёнчжэ поразился, когда узнал, что они идут в Авиацинный музей. Он думал, это шутка, и не верил, пока не рассмотрел на газоне рядом с парковкой двуместные самолетики.   
Что-то какой-то сюрреализм – открыв для них дверь, козлоногий двухметровый размалеваный сатир в костюме-тройке и цилиндре прыгал на каких-то ходулях, спрятанных голенями “мохнатых” подштаников.   
Темой вечеринки была Alice in Wonderland.   
Это была новогодняя вечеринка, устроенная косметической компанией – так что даже сложно было сказать, из кого состоит танцпол, какие люди внутри – по профессии, по возрасту, что у них общего.   
С этим правилом “1+”: Хим на входе протянул пригласительный и уставился на девочек-кроликов: а вам не все равно, кого я привел? Один плюс Ёнчжэ явно тушевался представлять компанию Химчана своей персоной.   
\- Откуда у тебя вообще пригласительный… в такое место? - раздеваясь в гардеробе, поинтересовался Ёнчжэ.  
\- Мне было грустно… - издалека начал Хим, протягивая свою куртку мальчику, который вешал одежду на крючки и выдавал вместо нее номерки. - Я пошел к ним, - он кивнул на вывеску бренда перед входом, - и купил все для лица. Ну, знаешь, крем там после бритья, лосьоны разные… Потом купил все для тела – мне было очень грустно. Я скупил там по экземпляру всего из мужской косметики – и они дали мне проходку…. Сюда…  
Внезапно голос Химчана стал нестабильным: он бы никогда и не подумал, что Ёнчжэ из своей рубашки переоденется во что-то подобное. Что у него в принципе есть такие вещи – тонкий тесный пуловер цвета охры, что-то между красноватым оксидом железа и желтым песком. Вязка такая тонкая, но плотная, что вещица как будто прилипла на Ёнчжэ вторым слоем кожи.   
Спереди видно его соски.   
Если бы знал, что он в это переоденется, Хим бы выгнал его из тачки переодеваться во что-то другое – чтобы не чувствовать это дурацкое влечение весь вечер.   
Большими пальцами накрыть эти головочки и потеребить… слегка.   
Ёнчжэ по жизни надевал только рубашки, под которыми всегда имелась майка, скрывающая даже очертания его тела – почему сегодня он вырядился в этот рыжевато-желтый пуловер, обтягивающий все его прелести?   
\- Со мной что-то не так? - спросил Ёнчжэ, натягивая подол вниз.  
Он, в принципе, знал, что не следовало такое надевать – но он сделал это без задней мысли. Просто: хотел сегодня выглядеть немного лучше обычного, а в его шкафу была только одна новая вещица.   
Эта.   
Хим замотал головой:  
\- Нет, нет, - наряд Ёнчжэ больше ни у кого дурных мыслей не вызывал.  
Только он потел от взгляда. От мыслей.   
Людям было пофигу – народ колбасился под треки десятилетней давности, угощался вкусностями фуршетного стола, но больше всех интересовал бар, перед которым вытянулась очередища.   
\- Как-то уныло, - заметил Химчан.  
Увы.   
Ёнчжэ слонялся по залу, рассматривая макеты бипланов, висящие под потолком, даже щелкнул пару фоток. Покрутил деревянный пропеллер другого кукурузника, большого, стоящего на полу. Хим вернулся с двумя бокалами пива:  
\- На, - кусая губу, - допьем и в другое место пойдем.  
\- Здесь даже самолетов нет, - пожаловался Ёнчжэ. - На улице за забором стоит вертолет, - его предлинные лопасти винта прогнулись под своей тяжестью, - а здесь все из картона и дерева.  
Химчан сбоку посмотрел: бедняжка. Думало дитятко поиграется, а нечем.   
Здешним пивом почему-то Ёнчжэ упоролся с одного бокала. Может, потому что он такое не пил – оно было горькое (дешевое), и у него загорелись щеки, пока он допивал свое, слушая директора местного бренча, поздравлявшего вечеринку с наступлением нового года.   
\- Всех благ! - закончил он и взорвал конфетти.  
Ёнчжэ присмотрелся к девушке в красном платье, стоящей на сцене среди группы людей под знаменем HR Division.   
Пора было сматываться, но Хим ткнул в бок:  
\- Я попадаю – ты пьешь, - на викторину с бесплатной выпивкой.  
А это ведь немаловажно – Хим сказал, что в тутошнем баре все просто: все просто по десять баксов, чтобы сложно было налакаться.   
Ёнчжэ пошел за ним к ведушему “викторины”. Его задачей было выпить алкашку быстрее команды соперников – Химчан должен был попасть пинг-понг шариком последовательно в: бокал пива, фужер с вином, рокс с виски и рюмку с… хз, че там в ней – размер сосуда уменьшался, крепость напитка росла.   
\- Ты издеваешься, что ли? - возмутился Ёнчжэ, когда Хим первым пристрелил рокс.  
Как он после виски будет пиво пить?   
И все же по-мужицки Ёнчжэ выдыхал и опрокидывал в себя любое – ему вообще было как-то пох на такие незначительные количества алкоголя (он бухал куда страшнее в поры душевного раздрая). Соперники все еще возились с пивом, когда Хим загнал последний шарик в бокал с вином.   
Безусловно, Ёнчжэ не нажрался и нажраться не мог, но вдобавок к щекам у него загорелись и уши. И он начал придурковато себя вести – лестниц попрыгать здесь не было, так что он после победы заскочил на Химчана.   
Повис на нем, как обезъяна, счастливый, обняв того ногами за пояс.  
Потом Ёнчжэ нечаянно выиграл игру в лимбо – Химчан стоял среди толпы зрителей и поражался, как он изогнулся назад так сильно, да еще и шел на внутренних сторонах ботинок, чтобы уменьшить рост.   
Насчет уходить Хим уже сомневался – кажется, Ёнчжэ нравилось так развлекаться, когда ему хлопали. В простом обычном клубе они бы уже нажрались и нашли проблем на жопу на пьяном танцполе, а тут сотрудники и клиенты косметической компании танцевали… ну, для развлечения, наверно – кто смешно, кто хороводом, кто в одиночестве, отдаваясь ретро-диско.   
Ёнчжэ тоже умел забавно сплясать – не пошло, не клёво, а именно прикольно.   
Надрыгавшийся в полное удовольствие, попоказывавший разные самые выкидонцы ногами и руками перед толпой, Ёнчжэ выдохся, окончательно покраснел, вспотел и остыть успокоился рядом с Химом, который протянул ему его бокал с белым вином (он держал, пока Ёнчжэ ходил “подрыгаться”). Примеченная раньше эйчарша в красном вышла в середину с мужиком в инвалидной коляске. Они бешено танцевали что-то латинско-зажигательное несмотря на каталку, девушка даже сбросила туфли. Ёнчжэ смотрел, как они, с высокими каблуками, лежат в цветастой мишуре на полу, разноцветные прожекторы поливают этот пол светом… и внезапно заплакал.   
Заплакал жалко и стыдно, от всей души проникаясь девушкой в красном, которая самозабвенно танцевала с инвалидом.   
Прекрасная, невероятная девушка.   
\- Я курить, - быстро развернулся Ёнчжэ, опуская бокал на столик.  
Он сжимал веки, ему было все равно – он надеялся, что некурящий в принципе Хим не потащится за ним на улицу без куртки, но нет.   
Он вышел следом, когда Ёнчжэ скыркал зажигалкой – как быстро желание плакать пришло, так же быстро оно и пропадало.   
На холоде. Продувало до костей.   
Внутри веселились, Ёнчжэ вряд ли ощущал в себе прежнее желание наслаждаться атмосферой.   
\- Что с тобой? - спросил Химчан своим необычным голосом.  
Не будет же он делать вид, что не заметил слез Ёнчжэ. Просто он не знал – почему. Ему ничего было неизвестно про то, что Ёнчжэ нездоров, и он, с натугой, списывал такие порывы на его странных характер…   
\- Ничего, - Ёнчжэ обыденно пожал плечами – не в его интересах было обращать на себя внимание. Но он ляпнул: - Прости, что заставил тебя убираться утром. Это не мое дело – если ты предпочитаешь жить в свинарнике…  
И шмыгнул носом.   
Невероятный человек: непонятно, почему заговорил об этом, и вместо извинения еще разочек унизил.   
Извинялся тоже не за то, что поставил на Хима ноги, как на подставку – а за свое хорошее отношение, вроде.   
Точно. Ёнчжэ был с ним “личным” - и об этом он теперь жалеет.   
Сказать что-то в ответ на это Химчан не нашелся, он прижал Ёнчжэ к себе и быстро чмокнул его в шею.   
Еще один в коллекцию дружеских поцелуев.   
У Хима очень недружеский взгляд, когда он смотрит на Ёнчжэ, заправляя ему за ухо волосы. Ёнчжэ опускает глаза и глядит на кончик своего носа.   
Хочется поцеловать его в губы, почувствовать вкус сигареты на них, но Хим старается – и не делает. От холода, может, Ёнчжэ жмется к нему, и, перед тем, как они входят обратно, легонько целует Химчана в висок.   
Тот больше не теряет ощущение теплоты его прижатого к своему плеча, не отпуская локоть Ёнчжэ. Хим спонсирует еще два бокала красного по бешеной цене, после танцует (дрыгается) с Ёнчжэ сам, никому не отдавая его.   
О, они делают это так забавно, что вокруг ржут над этими танцульками как в Криминальном Чтиве. У Хима хватает харизмы подражать Траволте. Ёнчжэ еще бледнее, чем Ума – он просто колбасится, отдав ведущую роль потешателя зрителей напарнику, но… он почти счастлив.   
Он всегда хотел так подурачиться – смешно и отвязно одновременно.   
У Ёнчжэ душа лежит к комедиям (трагидий у него полно своих).   
Как приличнейшие котики они покидают Авиационный музей в одиннадцать, и в полдвенадцатого их машина уже в гараже особняка. Хим пристал с просьбой, чтобы Ёнчжэ зашел к нему.   
Ёнчжэ и зашел. Сразу улегся на кровать, балдея от того, какое чистое постельное белье и как пахнет кондиционером – Хим все сменил на свежее.   
\- Больше пить не будешь? - спросил Химчан.  
Заставлять он не будет, но Ёнчжэ… опять валяется на его постели.   
\- М-м-м… - думает Ёнчжэ. - Не, не хочу.  
Он по-прежнему не пьян, но почему-то приятно устал. Ему неохота шевелиться – не надо было реветь, наверно. Так сильно радоваться – сильные эмоции как будто выпивают его.   
Химчан запрыгивает на кровать позади него.   
У него триллионы мыслей: поросить Джэ поцеловать себя? Начать целовать просто так, как придурок, без предупреждения?   
Потрогать его тело?   
Ёнчжэ поворачивается на спину, и Хим понимает, что все его намерения вычитаны в глазах.   
На коленках, он нагибается над Ёнчжэ и, робея, осторожно целует его в губы. Ёнчжэ сильно не отказывается, но и непохоже, чтобы он Химу что-то большее разрешал.   
Ему-то просто грустно. И это для химовского же блага Ёнчжэ не поощряет, когда хитрая черная лисица все же пытается так погладить его тело, чтобы он сдался.   
Когда он касается сосков под вязкой, Ёнчжэ вздрагивает и скидывает с себя чужие руки:  
\- Перестань.  
Если бы он тогда хоть раз в открытую признался, что всецело жаждает одного лишь тупого Хёна, может, Хим бы понял и отвязался. Но Ёнчжэ все время показывал, что и Чон Дэхён для него тоже так, поиграться, из упрямства – а потом выкинуть со злобой, с ненавистью, ко всем чертям.   
Пока Химчана открытым текстом не послали, он и не уходит.   
Деликатность Ёнчжэ никогда не приносила ему добра.   
Как баран упрямый Химчан тянет и тянет губы. Чмокает Ёнчжэ невинно, быстро, дразняще, много. Сопротивление Ёнчжэ больше и больше вялое – хоть с Химом, хоть с первым встречным после этого издевательства ему хочется целоваться глубоко и погрубее.   
Ёнчжэ даже подгибает коленки в сторону и приподнимает поясницу, чтобы Химчан мог подсунуть руку под его спину.  
Почему-то звуки этих поцелуев кажутся Ёнчжэ невинными. Может, потому что он не собирается ничем таким с Химом заниматься даже после них.   
Все портит стук в дверь – понятно, Чон вернулся. Наврное, не нашел Ёнчжэ и пошел спросить, где он.   
Ёнчжэ, придавленный Химом, прижатый его руками, взглядом спрашивает: ты не откроешь дверь?  
\- А зачем? - шепотом спрашивает Химчан. Прижимается головой к его груди: - Не уходи. Я ничего тебе не сделаю… если ты не захочешь.  
Меньше всего в жизни Ёнчжэ сейчас хочется видеть рожу Дэхёна. Его прямо воротит от нее – если он останется не в своей комнате, то Дэ его до утра не найдет.   
\- Я хочу спать, - просит Ёнчжэ (Хён из-под двери, видимо, ушел).  
\- Спи, - разрешает Хим.  
У него всегда для Джэ есть место на кровати и рука под голову. Он укладывается за его спину, прижимая Ёнчжэ к груди.   
Только разочек вскакивает – содрать с себя футболку и выкинуть ее с кровати. Ёнчжэ бы взбесился, сказал бы, что его достали эти эротические фокусы (поползновения), но Химчан, полуголый, действительно затих за ним.   
\- Ярлычок на вороте царапается, - с усмешкой объясняет он. - Весь вечер донимал.  
Разумеется, это не совсем правда, не первостепенная: ему просто нравится, как пуловер Ёнчжэ покалывает его голую грудь. Пропускать свои руки под его руками, обнимая за пояс – Джэ мягкий, вязаный, теплый.   
Почему-то Химчан, выключив свет, начинает слышать, как ресницы Ёнчжэ скребут по наволочке подушки.   
\- Спи, а не моргай глазами, - в ухо советует Химчан.  
Ёнчжэ усмехается – знал бы он, чего ему иногда стоит заснуть. Ему и сейчас неудобно – он не привык, что кто-то за его спиной. Даже в ласковых руках Хима ему тесно, он вырывается и поворачивается на спину.   
Не очень романтично. Хим опять провалился. Он ругается:  
\- Твою мать, Ёнчжэ, - прижиимая его нос к своей груди.  
И внезапно звезды Ёнчдэ этой ночью сходятся – голая кожа Химчана так сладко пахнет, как попка у молочного поросёночка. Завораживающе. Это его естественный, родной, успокаивающий запах – немножко уже его повело в сторону пота из-под мышки, но как же без…   
Ёнчжэ засыпает, стараясь вспомнить: он правда сделал или ему только хотелось – поцеловать Хима осторожно над соском, где у него родинка.   
Больше, чем когда-либо, Ёнчжэ готов отказаться от Чона, одуматься и начать жить нормально.


End file.
